Listen to Your Heart
by Yukiko Shiroryuu
Summary: Sequel to Silent Love at Concert B: A letter arrives in the mail and it's from Momo's parents stating that America is now open for them. Their lives will be filled with excitement, drama, family, romance, music and voices. Ichigo and Toshiro pairing. AU!
1. Letters

**Yukiko: **Welcome everyone to the sequel of Silent Love at Concert B: Listen to Your Heart!

***Cast and Crew applause***

**Yukiko: **Thank you! Thank you! I would like to thank all the reviewers and readers that read Silent Love and as my token of gratitude I give you all this Sequel!

**Ichigo: **Welcome you all.

**Toshiro: **'We all hope you will enjoy reading Listen to Your Heart.'

**Momo & Rangiku: **THANKS!

* * *

**Summary: **It has been yet another 3 years since Ichigo made that phone call with Momo, he and Toshiro are now full scholar graduates at the top of their class and are now working in great jobs: Ichigo has a PhD in the medical field, took over the family business of the Kurosaki Clinic and Toshiro a teacher for the deaf and mute. A letter arrives in the mail and it's from Momo's parents stating that America is now open for them. Their lives will be filled with excitement, drama, family, romance, music and voices.

* * *

Toshiro sighed, placed his cheek against the palm of his hand and continued to grade papers that his students filled out during class earlier. He was now 22 years of age and worked at a public high school just outside the area where he lives. Toshiro lives his lover Ichigo Kurosaki at the same apartment they moved into 3 years ago. The white haired man did not change much aside having his hair trimmed but still had its infamous gravity defying style. Wearing a white shirt with a blue chinese dragon on the side and black jeans, Toshiro sighed silently for the 12th time that day and placed his pen on his desk. The mute man stood up and packed up his items together to head back home. As he walked through the door of his class Toshiro thought,

_I wonder what should I make for dinner tonight?_

Just when he entered the main office to check out, a certain male approached Toshiro from behind,

"Yo, Toshiro! Checking out early too huh?"

The said man turned around and smiled at his friend who played the guitar. Toshiro pulled out his touch phone, which he received on his 20th birthday from Ichigo, and typed up his words,

'Hey Damon, how was your day?'

Damon worked with Toshiro at the high school as a tennis coach and Chemistry teacher, he is still way taller than Toshiro and his hair grew out more.

"Eh, same old same old. However, some punk tried to be a smart-ass towards me, but I set him straight."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow which said, 'How?'

Damon smirked, "I threw a tennis ball that was on my desk at his head and told him to head over to the dean. Damn punk."

Toshiro silently laughed and signed his name on the check out and moved aside for Damon to sign out, 'How's Miku?'

That is correct, Damon and Miku are currently going out and they've been together ever since their college years. Toshiro and their other friend Shiori Sakamoto were the first to notice their love atmosphere while Ichigo was the last.

'Have you done it Damon?'

"Done what?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes, 'Have you popped the question to her?'

Damon Sykes wants to marry Miku Soraryuu,but he has yet asked her to. All Toshiro see Damon do is fiddle with the diamond ring in his pocket.

'When are you going to ask?'

Damon turned from the table and sighed, "Dunno man."

Toshiro whacked Damon upside the head, 'Idiot.'

* * *

Ichigo rolled his shoulders from the lack of movement for the past hour or so from reading and writing reports and prescriptions for the varies patients he took care of. He took over the family clinic after he graduated from college and the numbers of patients have skyrocketed ever since. The orange hair 22 year old stood up from his work space and headed out the door to the hall that had different patient rooms to the front desk. When he got there he was greeted by two of his coworkers and fellow friends,

"How's it going today Miku? Shiori?"

The raven haired female looked up from the computer and sighed, "Same old same old Ichigo." Miku was wearing a brown and pink scrub which made he look a little girly. Shiori came out from the record room behind Miku, looking at some patients file in a light green scrub with black flowers,

"Nothing interesting today."

Ichigo walked around the reception desk and threw himself at an available chair with a groan, "Today is soooo damn slow!"

All of a suddenly Ishhin came barreling through the door which connected with the Kurosaki home and flew across the air to kick his son.

"NO SLACKING OFF ON THE JOB MY SON!" Ichigo just bent forward and easily dodged the assault sending the elder Kurosaki into the record room with a crash, Miku and Shiori just looked at their work and said in a non-interested voice, "Good afternoon, Mr. Kurosaki."

Th two women in the clinic were use to having Isshin randomly attack Ichigo during work, whether it be Ichigo on his lunch break or with a patient.

Ichigo's eye twitched, "Dammit Dad! Why don't you just go back into the house and watch your damn shows!"

Isshin cried animatedly and reluctantly left the clinic, Ichigo ran his hand across his hair and looked at the clock, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Shiori looked up from the paperwork and smirked, "Don't want to be late before Toshiro gets home because last time he nearly killed you for coming home late."

Ichigo nodded and went back to his office to collect his stuff, he walked behind the desk and glanced at a framed photo on the table; it was a photo of him and Toshiro hugging each other with smiles on their faces, the background was their apartment when they first got it. Ichigo smiled at the memory, grabbed his bag and left the room.

"See ya guys!"

"Bye Ichigo!"

"Later Ichigo."

Ichigo left through the doors and walked casually to his red cherry 2001 Toyota Celica which was parked in the Kurosaki household driveway. Beeping it open, Ichigo threw his bag on the passenger seat before getting into the driver seat and driving off home before a certain white haired lover got there.

* * *

Ichigo approached his apartment door and pulled out his house keys, "I wonder if Toshiro got in before me."

Turning the key, Ichigo stepped into his home, dumping his keys on the counter, "Toshiro! I'm home!"

He didn't get a reply due to the fact that Toshiro was mute, but there was something in the atmosphere that made his stomach twist and churn. He looked to the counter table and saw the mail on top of it which means,

_Toshiro's home..._

Sighing to himself, Ichigo prepared himself for the nagging that he will receive from his lover. When he turned the corner to the kitchen, all Ichigo saw was Toshiro standing over the kitchen stove, slowly stirring some sort of soup or stew. Ichigo eyed the white haired man cautiously as he made his way over to the dinner table. Just when he was about to sit down, a spoon came flying towards his head, nearly hitting poor Ichigo square on the face. Ichigo looked back at the spoon before turning back to his lover who was looking back at him with a smile.

'Welcome home Ichigo.'

Ichigo watched Toshiro's hands move, it conveyed the right words, but there was something sinister in the way he did it though.

"T-Thanks Toshiro... W-what's for dinner?"

Toshiro looked at the stove and back to Ichigo, 'Beef stew. I was in the mood. It is your favorite, right?'

All the color in Ichigo's face left as he watch Toshiro walk towards him, "Y-You do k-know me best, Yuki Hime."

Toshiro stood in front of Ichigo with a smile plastered on his face. The next thing Ichigo knew was that he was on the floor and Toshiro standing over him with an evil aura surrounding him,

'That's what you get for coming home late again!'

Ichigo sat up quickly and glared at Toshiro, "I was busy! There were more patients today than last time! I can't help it!"

'You could have at least called me!'

Ichigo fell silent and stared at Toshiro with sadden eyes, "I'm sorry Yuki Hime."

Toshiro sighed and went down on his knees and hugged Ichigo around his neck, 'You better be.' He released Ichigo and smiled, 'You want to eat or take a shower first?'

Ichigo looked at the clock and stood up, bringing Toshiro with him, "I'll take a shower first, I reek of the doctor's office."

Toshiro nodded and went back to the stove, Ichigo walked out of the kitchen to the counter table near the front door and went through the mail.

_Bill... Recommendation letters... bill... freaking Dad, stop sending me letters! Wait... what's this?_

The letter before him was slightly thick and was addressed to him, what surprised Ichigo was the American flag stamp at the top of the letter. Ripping it open, Ichigo read the contents of the letter, it was from Momo's parents. Reading the materials, Ichigo's heart was soaring to the skies when he read that America is now available for them to enter.

Ichigo dumped out the rest of the items in the packaging and saw two passport looking like booklets that had the word "VISA" on the cover. He opened each booklet and saw that it had his facial picture on the first page.

_I don't remember sending our pictures to Momo's parents... _

Then suddenly it came back to him: he remembered Momo asking to take their pictures individually for a project she was conducting.

"So that's how they got the picture..." Ichigo laughed and took the materials to the bedroom he and Toshiro shared, "I'll have to tell Toshiro over dinner."

The orange haired man smiled, "Thanks Momo. I really owe you for this."

* * *

**Yukiko:** And done! Damn, took a while. I can't really tell of this is short of not because the thing that I use to type this up doesn't have a word count. So sorry if it is too short, I'll try to make it longer next time.

**Toshiro: **'I love my scene in the kitchen, even though it made me look like a damn housewife.'

**Ichigo: **Why do I have to be pummeled by Toshiro? What did I do?

**Toshiro: **'Being an idiot.'

**Yukiko: **An idiot that you love! Everyone! Please review and I'll post up the next chapter as soon as possible! Thanks!

* * *

_~~Yukiko Shiroryuu~~_


	2. New Adventure Awaits

**Yukiko: **Hi everyone! So sorry for the late update! I've been busy with many things and I was emotionally hurt for the past few days for a few reasons. One, I had a lot of schoolwork! Two, as you all must know, my homeland Japan, was hit by a tsunami and my friends and family are now considered homeless because of it. I've been going around my neighborhoods collecting donations of blankets, canned foods, water, money, etc to send over there to Japan.

**Toshiro: **'Please be easy on Yukiko today, she didn't want to update soon, but she felt like she was neglecting you all.'

**Ichigo: **Here is an announcement from the authoress, cast and crew: **FOR EVERY REVIEW WE WILL RECEIVE, YUKIKO SHIRORYUU WILL DONATE $2 TO THE RED CROSS TO SEND TO JAPAN!**

**Yukiko: ***bows* I am really looking forward to reading your reviews and donating to Japan with all your help! The Review Responses will be posted up in the next chapter! Sorry!

**Cast & Crew: **THANK YOU!

* * *

Ichigo quickly scrub all the sweat and dirt off his toned skin in the shower that he received at the Clinic. He was very excited when he got a letter from Momo's parents stating that they are free to enter America, and is more excited to tell his love. Washing himself with water, Ichigo rushed out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and ran out of the bathroom all the while nearly knocking down the sencond resident of the apartment.

"Ah! Sorry Shiro! Didn't see you coming!" Ichigo said with a smile. Toshiro had a raised white eyebrow, 'Why are you in such a hurry? You could have slipped from the water dripping off of you and hurt yourself.'

Ichigo continued to smile, leaned down to Toshiro and pecked him on the lips, "I'm just excited for dinner is all Toshiro. I want to tell you something to!"

The orange haired man went around Toshiro and proceeded to their bedroom leaving a confused Toshiro standing in the hallway, _What was all that about?_

Ichigo locked the bedroom door and power-walked to his desk to see the VISA booklets untouched, just the way he left them earlier.

_I can't believe I've waited 3 years to get my hands on these... _

Ichigo sighed as he remembered the day when Toshiro spoke his name for the first time, these VISA are the only ray of hope for Ichigo to ever hear that voice again. The Berry opened his desk drawer and placed the booklets inside, closed it, and began to change into his house clothes. Stepping out of the bedroom, Ichigo was greeted with the scent of a hearty smell of Toshiro's beef stew. It was enough to make him salivate. Rushing into the dining room, Toshiro was already settled in one of the two chairs at the table with a content expression on his face.

Ichigo always savored those kinds of moments because it made Toshiro more and more heavenly like, "Good evening, Yuki Hime."

Toshiro looked up and smiled, 'Hey, my Strawberry.'

Toshiro was the only person in the world that was able to call Ichigo Strawberry and get away with it, if it were someone else, they would have met face to face with Ichigo's fists. The Strawberry smiled radiantly and sat on the opposite chair to his lover.

Ichigo clapped his hands together and mumbled, "Itadaki masu!" Toshiro did the exact same thing but said the words in his head and they both began to eat their dinner. After a couple minutes of silence, Ichigo looked up at Toshiro who was taking a sip at his drink, "Ne, Yuki Hime. Do you remember that time when we were in high school that you spoke my name and told me that you love me?"

Toshiro's eyes slightly widen as he slowly lowered his cup onto the table and signed away, 'Yes, I do remember. How could I not? Why, is something on you mind?'

Ichigo rubbed his wrists, he developed this sort of habit whenever he was nervous to talk to Toshiro about something, the white haired man obviously knows about it.

"Well, 3 years ago, back when we were in college, I saw this hospital on the internet and I read that they are very successful in surgeries..."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed dangerously as he knew where this was heading but decided for Ichigo to come clean with him, 'And?'

Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I called Momo to contact her parents in America to see if we can qualify to go there and see that hospital..."

'So I can have a surgery performed on me... Ichigo...'

The Berry was expecting a lecture and an large arugment, but all he heard was toshiro getting up from his chair and walked over to him. They stared at each other for a while and Toshiro hugged Ichigo tightly who hugged him back.

'I'm sorry Ichigo... me not being able to speak to you for years has hurt you emotionally ever since that day... I'll go with you to America and pray I will get my voice.'

Ichigo's eyes began to water but he did not dare let them fall because then that would lose the whole purpose of him being the pillar of support for Toshiro if he broke down now.

"Thank you Yuki Hime, we'll go as soon as possible."

All of a sudden, Ichigo was hit upside the head with the spoon he was eating with and was glared at by Toshiro, "What was that for?"

'THAT WAS FOR NOT TELLING ME ABOUT THIS FOR 3 YEARS! IDIOT!'

The Hitsugaya was fuming out steam, but soon subsided into twitches. Toshiro then moved away from Ichigo and the dinner table and into the living room where the small keyboard was at, 'You're cleaning up tonight Ichigo.'

The said man looked at his lover to protest, but thought otherwise or else he must face the wrath of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Toshiro slowly walked towards the small portable keyboard he and Ichigo bought after moving into this apartment and sat down on the rolling chair in front of the instrument. He really missed playing songs on an actual grand piano but it was back at his grandmother's house. At the thought of Kyoko Hitsugaya, Toshiro burst into tears as he remembered the day she passed away. It was on his 2nd year of college that he was called out of class due to a family emergency and Ichigo followed after him. When they both reached the hospital to see Kyoko lying on a bed with a soft peaceful expression on her face, Toshiro ran up to the bed and quietly sobbed the sheet wet. Ichigo also shed tears but not as much as Toshiro or Momo, who arrived a few moments after them. That was when he vowed to be that pillar of support that Toshiro can lean onto and share each other's burden. A few days later, a funeral was held, Isshin, Urahara, and Yoruichi paid for it all and had the burial site next to Misaki Kurosaki. Once every 2 weeks, Toshiro and Ichigo would climb the steep hill to the graveyard and visit; this has been going on for years now and after the visit they would visit Momo who took over the house and is currently living there with Rangiku, who helped paid for electricity and water.

Toshiro quickly wiped his tears away and ran his fingers across the keys, it didn't feel the same with the ivory keys, but still it was a piano. Toshiro played a soft melody that flowed throughout the apartment and to Ichigo. It was a soft moderate melody that blended with a fast pace allegretto and sticatto notes that made the piece upbeat. Ichigo came in the room after he was finished with what he was doing and sat on the couch and listened.

* * *

"But why! You can't leave me here? How come you're going to America and I stay here in Karakura! That's not fair! Can't I come with you?"

Toshiro rubbed his temples as Damon complained in his classroom as they had lunch, 'I don't feel like saying the details to you Damon, it's personal that only Ichigo and I are to know about. Speaking of personal... did you do it yet?'

Damon turned away and pulled up his sleeve to reveal bruising along his biceps, 'SHE SAID YES?'

Damon grinned like an idiot, "Hurted like a bitch when I asked, she nearly squeezed me half to death."

Toshiro stood up and gave Damon a big hug, 'CONGRATULATIONS! When's the big day? Are Ichigo and I invited?'

Damon read the iPad and bopped Toshiro on the head, "Of course you guys are invited. You two are the first people on our list, also Shiori! Hahaha!"

Toshiro and Damon laughed the entire lunch and went back to work when the students came filing into class.

_We're leaving to America in a couple days... I still have to pack... I wonder how long are we staying there?

* * *

_

"Just take this prescription to your nearby Pharmacy and make sure to take one of the medication pills once every 6 hours, okay?" Ichigo handed a man a slip of paper with a friendly smile, the man thanked him and left the room. Ichigo groaned quietly and exited out the room to the receptionist desk were Shiori was documenting files into a computer, Miku was with a patient with a fever.

"How's it going Shi?"

Shiori looked up from the computer and Ichigo had to supress a laugh because of the dark rings below he eyes, "It's alright I guess... did you notice something weird about Miku today?"

Ichigo placed the portfolio he was holding into the shelf, "What about it?"

"She was extra happy today, more than normal. She was singing nonsense."

Ichigo's eyebrow lifted up, "Really? Hmm."

On cue, Miku came from the back with a female patient with smiles on her face that really lit up. When the patient left, Miku went over to greet her friends, "Hey Ichigo! Hey Shiori!"

"What's up with you Miku?" asked Ichigo.

"No~thing~" she giggled.

"Nothing?" asked Shiori.

"Well, last night... DAMON ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!" Shiori's eyes widen and shrieked.

Ichigo grinned and hugged Miku, "Congratulations! When's the big day! Are we invited?"

Miku twirled around, "Of course! You, Shiori and Toshiro are first on out list!"

Ichigo smiled at his two female friends chatter about wedding dresses to music, _I'm going to start packing when I get home tonight...

* * *

_

Toshiro shoved his couple pair of jeans into his extremely large luggage before closing it shut with a silent huff. He looked around the room and nearly everything was packed, it was as if they were moving away to another home or something, yet he knew it was only temporary at least after the surgery.

Ichigo came in and looked around, "Feels... naked." He laughed at his own comment and so did Toshiro, 'Come on Ichigo, our flight is in an hour, we better get going.'

When they arrived into the airport, checked their luggage in, with their VISAs and tickets in hand and are now waiting for the plane to arrive. Ichigo was on Toshiro's iPad surfing on the internet for the location of the hospital while Toshiro watched the other aircrafts zoom by the bulletproof glass with interest.

"Hi, do you guys mind if we sit next to you?" asked a female stranger.

Ichigo didn't even look up from his iPad, "Yeah sure go ahead."

"Thank you so much Ichigo."

"No problem."

Toshiro turned around at his lover and the stranger and was curious to whom Ichigo was talking to so casually. The white haired man's mouth dropped when he saw a familiar hair bun female, 'MOMO?'

Momo looked at he cousin and smiled, "Hello Little Shiro! What's up?"

An anger tick mark appeared on his forehead, 'I'm not little anymore Momo, last time I checked I'm taller than you now! What are you doing here?'

Momo just simply stared at Toshiro with a blank expression, "Why, I'm coming with you silly. How are you guys going to get your way through America without a translator?"

Toshiro gaped at this cousin before looking at Ichigo, 'YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?'

Ichigo looked up from the little computer, "Of course I did, I asked her to come with us... since she was the one who asked her parents to get us there in the first place. Didn't I tell you?"

Toshiro's anger mark twitched, 'No. No you didn't.'

Ichigo stared at his boyfriend with a blank expression, "Oh. I thought I did."

"Momo! I got you Caramel Frap, is that alright?" a loud voice sounded through the bustling airport.

The young said lady turned in her seat and called back, "That's fine Rangiku!"

Toshiro doubled over as he saw the big breasted woman jogging over with two cups of coffee in each hand, 'Rangiku is coming too?'

Ichigo looked at Toshiro, "I didn't invite her."

The Hitsugaya looked at Momo, "I invited her, she really wanted to go. Besides, she already has a VISA there."

**Now boarding from Karakura Airport to Los Angeles Airport 3:20 p.m flight! Please present passport or VISA and ticket to the front desk. **

The four got up and went in line, when they presented their materials to the front lady, she saw Toshiro doing sign language to Momo and addressed to Ichigo, "Sir, you know the passengers with disabilities go to the front and enter the plane first."

Something snapped inside of Ichigo that made him raise his voice at the airport employee, "He is not disabled. He can hear and see just fine! He just can't talk, now if you'll excuse me, we would like to enter the plane. Now."

Immediately, the lady stamped their ticket and handed them back to their owners along with the VISAs, "E-Enjoy your flight to LAX."

The group moved through the tunnel and into the plane itself, lucky for them Momo and Ichigo arranged their seats in the middle where there are four seats so they wouldn't get seperated. Once they were settled in, Toshiro leaned his head on Ichigo's shoulder,

_This is going to be a VERY long trip to America...

* * *

_

**Yukiko: **And done! That took forever... I bet you the chapter is short again... I still need to get that word count thingamagiger!

**Ichigo: **WHY IS RANGIKU COMING WITH US?

**Rangiku: **You don't want me with you guys? How rude!

**Momo: **I'm just glad we're on our way to America...

**Toshiro: '**Where in America are we heading to exactly?'

**Yukiko: **Well, there's a dead giveaway in the chapter... but I won't get into specifics until the next chapter! Remember everyone: **FOR EVERY REVIEW I RECEIVE I WILL DONATE $2!**

**Toshiro and Momo: '**THANK YOU!'

* * *

_~~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	3. Drama In The Sky

**Yukiko: **Hello everyone I am back! Sorry for the loooong delay, but as you can all see I have returned safe and sound.

**Ichigo:** And sane.

**Yukiko:** THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT! Whatever, as Ichigo ***glares*** pointed out, I've been mentally unstable for the past weeks for a couple of reasons:

**Toshiro:** 'First, was as you all know the event in Japan.'

**Momo:** Second, was that a friend from her school has gone into a coma because of a car accident. He is a very close friend to Yukiko.

**Ichigo:** Third, she got into a fight with her parents thus resulting getting laptop taken away…

**Rangiku:** Fourth, her schoolwork was really stressing her out to the point of hair pulling and depression.

**Yukiko:** And finally… many family occasions happened during the last updated chapter to right now. So that is my life story up until now… But on the brighter note, I am back and it is Spring Break! So I should be updated more frequently. Enough about me, onto the **Reviewers Response!**

**Toshiro:** 'Please note that there are important messages at the end of the chapter. Thank you.'

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANY BLEACH CHARACTERS ONLY HER FANFIC! She also does not own the places and buildings that are mentioned in the story.**

* * *

**Reviewers Response:**

**Yumi-2121331: **_Yukiko:_ Yup! Your review has contributed for a good cause! _Toshiro:_ 'I was tempted to, but I'm sure he did it for a good reason though. So I must put up with it.'

**Namna-dono:** _Yukiko:_ Do not fret! I have returned and it is understandable that you will get like that… but did I really make you like that? I know it is not good to go wako but it was because of my story that made you wako… it makes my wakolisiously happy!

**Hotaru Shizuma:** _Yukiko:_ Again, I'm no pro at fanfics; I just write whatever pops into my head… which is mostly nonsense.

**Vampirexgothxgirl: **_Yukiko:_Thank you for reading both my work and enjoying it. It makes me really happy. I do hope I will not disappoint you.

**Maho Kijutsu: **_Yukiko:_ I like that part too. I experienced that with my younger cousin who is deaf. I almost blew my head off yelling at the flight dude. Made me so mad. ***laughs***

**ForeverCellist: **_Toshiro:_ 'I am sure Yukiko is very happy to know that you are helping in contributing for the cause in Japan. I too am grateful. I know it has been weeks, but I want to personally congratulate you, as a fellow musician, in playing in front of your entire town square and having your school help out too. Thank you.'

**xTKx: **_Rangiku: _So you were expecting us to show up? See Momo, I told you we were too predictable, we should have done something out of the ordinary, like kidnap Ichigo and Toshiro to America or something. _Momo: _But that's illegal!

**Megumi Mayuki: **_Yukiko:_ I'm pretty sure it won't be as nice as you may think. _Ichigo:_ What did you say? _Yukiko:_ Nothing~!

**Tuliharja: **_Ichigo:_ ***steps back*** Is she trying to kill us? She suggested the plane crash land into the ocean… Toshiro! Steer away from her! _Yukiko & Toshiro_: 'HOW RUDE!' _Yukiko:_ Um… as much as that sounds tempting right now… I can't kill off my cast… yet. Anyhoo, I thought about Rangiku talking English and I may put that into consideration…

**SettingSunRisingMoon:** _Yukiko: _Yup! They're coming to where I live too!

**Animegurl103:** _Ichigo:_ Why do you even bother putting up a response for her, if you already see her at school? _Yukiko:_ BECAUSE! She is my friend! I care for my friends! Now get out or else I'll make you wear the strawberry t-shirt!

**Kotaru118: **_Yukiko:_ THERE! I'm using Microsoft Word! ***glares and pouts***

**NimayTheAirbender:** _Yukiko: _Hahaha, I'm poor too now. My grandparents that I work for as a waiter for their teashop left to the Philippines and now I'm stuck working at Starbucks that doesn't give as much money as my grandparents do… so, I'm broke.

**Brandie Hitsugaya:** _Rangiku: _Read on and find out! ***winks***

**.SnowX: **_Ichigo: _I'm sure Yukiko will be very happy to know that she has you and her other reviewers for support. I am thankful for your contribution in helping Japan. ***bows***

**Sabaku no Ichigo: **_Yukiko: _Thank you so much for your support and care. I found out a couple weeks ago that all my family and friends are alright and has taken refuge at Okinawa. That is from what I have heard. I'm just glad they're okay. ***hugs and smiles***

**Kuroshiro28: **_Momo:_ Yukiko greatly appreciates your care, support and concern. She wants you to know that everything that you all help donate and raise has been sent and put to good use. Thank you from the cast and crew members, along with the authoress.

* * *

"Ichigooo, how much longer is it to America?" Rangiku's whiny voice bounced around the entire plane where people were either sleeping or chatting about.

Ichigo's eye twitched and turned his head towards the busted woman, trying not to disturb his boyfriend's sleep, "We just left the airport 4 hours ago, and this is roughly a 13 hour flight."

Rangiku looked aghast, "No way! How is one suppose to survive in a plane for so long? What about changing clothes? Taking a bath? We're going to smell when we reach there!"

"You should have thought about that before coming along with us!"

Toshiro suddenly stirred and lifted his head up off of Ichigo's shoulder and rubbed his eyes off of sleep, 'How long has it been?'

"About 4 hours… had a nice rest?"

Toshiro placed his hand down on the hard armrest, 'Yes, thank you for asking.'

Sometime later, the flight attendants went up and down the rows asking for every passenger's beverage orders. When a male attendant approached the group's aisle, Toshiro noticed something about the guy; he was practically flirting with Ichigo! Toshiro also noticed that the man stayed near their aisle much longer than needed, staring at Ichigo with his ugly lust filled eyes.

"What will it be for you, sir?" the flight attendant asked Ichigo with a seductive voice. Being the idiot Ichigo is, he did not even detect the intensions of the guy.

"I'll take a coke."

Momo raised her hand, "Make it two!"

Rangiku tapped her chin, "I'll have sake if you have any."

The flight attendant wrote down the orders on a piece of napkin, "Alcoholic beverages costs, so will you be paying in cash or credit card?"

"Cash," Rangiku didn't trust giving other people her credit card and just settled for cash instead.

The man nodded and moved to Toshiro, "And what is your order, sir?" Toshiro's eyes narrowed dangerously as he noted the sarcasm and jealousness in his voice. Apparently he didn't like Toshiro sitting comfortably close to Ichigo.

Ichigo eyed Toshiro curiously at his lack of response and just sighed, "He'll have a Sprite thanks."

Just like a lightning, the man's face turned from a frown to a smile just as Ichigo spoke up, "Right away sir. I'll get your drinks soon." With that he walked away getting other passenger's orders, not before sending Toshiro a glare. The Hitsugaya crossed his arms and faced forward, staring at the small T.V on the back of the headrest of the chair in front of him. Ichigo continued to eye Toshiro curiously, "Toshiro, what's the matter?"

Getting no response, Ichigo tried again, "Yuki Hime, please tell me what bothering you? Is the drink I ordered for you?"

Toshiro then reached over to Rangiku with an outstretched hand, palm up asking for her earphones. Rangiku looked to Momo and Ichigo before reluctantly handing it over to the 22 year old white haired man. Toshiro plugged in the earphones on the side of the armrest where the built in remote for the channels were and stuffed the earplugs into both his ears and stared at the T.V. Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise and shock at the fact that Toshiro is ignoring him! He didn't understand what he had done to deserve the silent treatment and if he did do something to offend his lover then he will immediately correct his mistake. Ichigo looked to Momo and Rangiku who were giggling silently to themselves,

"What's so damn funny?"

Momo looked at Ichigo, "You don't get it do you?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Get what?"

Rangiku chuckled, "That Toshiro is jealous right now."

That threw the Kurosaki off balance and nearly fell out of his seat, "Jealous from what?"

"Remember that flight attendant that asked us for our drinks?" asked Momo.

"Yeah, what about him?"

Rangiku sighed, "I can't believe this. Ichigo, that guy was flirting with you and Toshiro was jealous about it."

Ichigo doubled over and glanced at his lover who was watching attentively to the little screen in front of him, oblivious to their conversation.

"You're kidding right? Like hell I would cheat on Toshiro. He knows that!"

Ichigo then pulled off the earphones that were in Toshiro's ears and pulled him off his seat and moved to the back of the plane. Toshiro was obviously surprised by the sudden movement and tried to pull his hand away from Ichigo with not much effort. People stared at the couple but went back to their business as they walked by. Ichigo spun Toshiro around and had his back against the wall so he wouldn't' escape. Ichigo leaned close to Toshiro who was hitting his chest with light punches. The orange head man just allowed himself to get hit for two reasons: one was to let Toshiro vent out his anger and second was as some sort of punishment. When Toshiro was finished punching Ichigo's chest, Ichigo took the opportunity to speak,

"Toshiro, what were you thinking?" he was cut off when Toshiro snapped his head up and signed away furiously,

'Thinking! What was **I** thinking? Look at you! What were **you** thinking? Letting that guy flirt his way over to you! Didn't you not even notice? How could you…' Toshiro in turn was cut off by Ichigo's lips attaching themselves to his own. After a few moments of silence and kissing, Ichigo pulled away,

"You were jealous. Dammit Toshiro, seriously. What were you thinking? Getting jealous that easily? I was only being polite to him. I would never fall for someone like him. Besides," Ichigo leaned down to Toshiro's ear and whispered in his seductive, husky voice, "I have someone better in mind."

That made a shiver crawled down Toshiro's spine as he smirked back at Ichigo. Suddenly, the same male flight attendant walked out if the mini kitchen and spotted Ichigo and Toshiro. Ichigo finally noticed the glare towards his lover for that fact that Toshiro was very close to Ichigo. Smirking devilishly, Ichigo grabbed Toshiro's chin, pulled it up and passionately kissed him at full force. It shocked both Toshiro and the flight attendant; who made Ichigo smirked even more. Pulling away, a trail of saliva connected their lips and Ichigo pecked it away before turning to the flight attendant who looked flabbergasted. Ichigo smiled at Toshiro and walked back to their seat hand in hand with Toshiro. Taking their seats, they found Momo and Rangiku chatting about America. Ichigo leaned towards Toshiro and kissed him on the side of his lips,

"At least now, you don't have to worry about that bastard again."

Toshiro smiled and nodded, 'Good.'

* * *

**Now Arriving at LAX Airport. Thank You For Choosing Asian Airlines As Your Number One Choice For Travel. We Hope To See You Again!**

At long last, the group arrived at America; despite the jet lag and stiff limbs, they were extremely excited about being in the land of opportunities. After leaving the plane, where Toshiro beforehand flipped off the male flight attendant, they all retrieved their luggage and headed to the front of the airport. Along the way, the group received many stares from the people within the airport, maybe it was due to their abnormal hair colors.

"What's up with these people? Don't they know staring is rude?" said Ichigo as he glared down a couple punks how happened to pass and stare.

"They're not really use to such hair color. They may assume that your hair is a wig or something," explained Momo.

Rangiku shifted her shoulder bag to the other shoulder, "But I read that Americans dye their color all the time. Why our hair color any different?"

"Because it is unusual for a couple young people 'dying' their hair white or orange. It only happens in movie sets where people dye their color for their character."

Ichigo scoffed, "Lame."

Toshiro punched his boyfriend in the arm, 'Don't say that. We haven't stayed in this country for 30 minutes and you're already judging them.'

"But they started judging us first." This caused Toshiro's eyes to roll.

Going through a tunnel with Momo's help with translations, they spotted two people waving their arms trying to gain their attention. Momo ran up the ramp and up to the waving people,

"Mom! Dad! It's so good to see you again!" Momo hugged her parents who returned the hug.

"Oh Momo! We missed you so much! Your father and I have already arranged your living place and all that! We'll even throw a party for this! Oh! Please Momo! Introduce us to your friends!"

Toshiro and Ichigo had the same thought, _No wonder Momo can handle Rangiku so well… she basically has a Rangiku as a mom!_

Even though they were Toshiro's Aunt and Uncle, he never really met them personally only through pictures kept by his Grandmother. He may have met them a long time ago, but he was probably too young to remember it all.

Rangiku literally bounced up and shook hands with Momo's parents, "Hello! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. Momo's friend from Japan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you both!"

Ichigo walked up and shook hands, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I too am Momo's friend and Toshiro's boyfriend. I am really honored to meet the ones that made this trip possible for us." He bowed and he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Ichigo looked up and saw Momo's father arm stretched out with a sincere smile on his face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I am very glad that Momo and Toshiro have someone like you."

Ichigo bowed again, "Thank you Mr. Hinamori."

Momo's mother giggled, "Please, you don't need to call us that. I'm Rikka Hinamori and this is my husband Takumi Hinamori. Just call us by our first name, we're practically family now."

Rikka then turned her eyes to Toshiro, "Oh, look at Toshiro, honey. He's all grown up now. Do you remember us at all?"

Toshiro sadly shook his head, 'I'm sorry.'

Ichigo translated for Rikka and Takumi who immediately looked surprised, "No no, do not be sorry. After all we were in America for many years. I'm just happy to know that you know we're your relatives. I'm sure we will fill up the gap of family bondage, okay?"

" We're happy for you Toshiro, that you found yourself a boyfriend who will always be there for you. Ichigo-kun is the perfect man for you. He's the one who arranged all this for you Toshiro. The trip, the surgery, everything. You are very lucky to have him."

Toshiro smiled at his aunt and uncle when they accepted Ichigo into the family, it made him swell up inside.

Takumi looked at his watch on his wrist, "We should be hitting the road. Traffic is a monster during this time of day."

Ichigo and the others nodded and followed Takumi and Rikka outside to face the new land of America and in high hopes of getting Toshiro's voice back.

* * *

**Yukiko: **And that's that! Whoohoo, sorry again to you all for the delay of this chapter. I do hope you all enjoyed it. I don't have a problem with flight attendants if that's what you're all wondering. It was just so perfect for the lovable couple to strengthen their devotion and love to one another so it was necessary.

**Toshiro:** 'This is an important Announcement from the Authoress:'

**To all those who reviewed, all the donations and raised money was sent to Japan and was put to good use. Yukiko added a letter to the items and did not put her name at the end, but a list of the reviewers' name. She thought it was proper to add you all into the letter because of your dedication to the story and your passion to help Japan. Thank you!**

**Second, there is a poll on Yukiko's profile and she would really appreciate it if you vote for it will help her in future stories. Thank you again.**

**Ichigo:** Please review and vote. See you soon.

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	4. R A I N B O W

**Yukiko:** Okay, I recently finished my A.P testing and now I am free from all the studying and all that other such. I am sorry for those who waited for this story to update and just for you to all know I'm heading to college soon so I've been going to many colleges that I want to attend soon. My top college is Cal State University of Long Beach. Soooo hope I can get in.

* * *

**Disclaimer: YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS MENTIONED AND USED IN THE STORY! SHE ONLY OWNS HER STORY PLOT! SADLY SHE DOESN'T OWN BLEACH EITHER.**

* * *

**Reviewers Response:**

**Namna-dono: **_Rangiku:_ She put your Fanfic account names and said that you are all readers, authors, and reviewers and would like to send your support. I have stuffs going on at home and school, it prevents me from updating as frequent as I should. Sorry. _***cries in corner***_

**Hotaru Shizuma: **_Yukiko:_ I love that part too! :D

**Sabaku no Ichigo:**_ Yukiko: __***smirks***_I have plans for Ichigo and Toshiro about that topic! _Toshiro:_ 'I am scared now.'

**xTKx: **_Ichigo:_ I am not oblivious to almost everything! _Yukiko:_ Then explain what happened on the plane then…

**.SnowX: **_Yukiko: _Hahaha, I can't say that there won't be complications in their relationships in the future chapters… but what I have in store is frightening even to me. And I get like that too sometimes when my favorite stories get updated.

**ToraKU: **_Toshiro:_ 'That flight attendant had it coming! I hope you enjoyed yourself at the anime convention, tell me did you cosplay as anyone?'

**Tuliharja: **_Ichigo:_ Haha, that guy had it coming to his ass, but right now, I'm scared to what Yukiko has planned for us in future chapters.

**Animegurl103: **_Ichigo:_ What did you say! You starting something? _Yukiko:_ ICHIGO SHUT UP! _***whacks with slipper***_

**Yumi-2121331: **_Yukiko & Ichigo:_ RIGHT ON!

**Kotaro118:**_ Yukiko: _Hahaha, thanks for your support, I'm sure he will appreciate it.

* * *

Toshiro stared out the SUV's semi-tinted windows as the scenery changed from the city to a hillside by the ocean. He let his head lay on his lover's shoulder as he counted the palm trees pass by with lack of enthusiasm. Wherever Momo's parents are taking them it is very far from the LAX airport. Toshiro shifted his glance at Ichigo who was staring right in front of him with a bored expression on the road. Momo and Rangiku were chatting with Rikka and Takumi about what has happened over the past few years and Takumi would occasionally glance on the rear-view mirror to check up on Ichigo and Toshiro.

The hillside highway came to an end and into a suburban area that has a small city wedged between hills and the ocean. Toshiro sat up straight and saw many locals on the beach wearing nothing but their swimsuits! Toshiro then looked to the shopping square that they happened to pass by and saw that the people wore bikinis and swimming trunks.

_Does people here have no decency to wear something to cover their bodies in public?_ Toshiro thought as he saw a man and woman pass the car on roller blades.

Rikka must has seen Toshiro's disbelief facial expression and smiled, "It's summer time remember? The only way to cool off here is to head on over to the beach. It's normal here, no need to worry."

Ichigo was finding America more and more intriguing as they continued to make their way past the local shopping areas and into the residential parts. Rangiku started squealing in delight as she saw the many different modern houses that sat upson the foot hills. Takumi pulled up the SUV into a drive and it only made Rangiku cry out in excitement. The house was up on top of a hill and had a driveway on the hillside, the house itself was made of glossy wood but it was set up as a modern home. The garage was a light brown wood design and to the right side of it were staircases that led up the front door of the house. The entire house was made majority of large glass walls and it had metal fences up top to prevent anyone from falling over. Ichigo looked at the house with a skeptic look,

"Wouldn't people be able to see us from the outside?"

Takumi chuckled as he drove up the driveway, "Nope. The windows are highly tinted. In the daytime, all passerby people would see are black windows and can't see anything inside, however you can see them from the inside. There's a remote that will allow you to remove the tint from the windows and allow people to look inside."

Toshiro stared up at the house in awe, 'We're going to be living here for the next few weeks?'

Ichigo translated and Momo and Rikka turned around to face them with grins on their faces, "Yes! Welcome to Malibu, California!"

* * *

Takumi and Rikka were called in for work so they couldn't stay and help them unpack and settle in, so they left the job to Momo. Once they stepped through the front door, Ichigo, Toshiro and Rangiku all dropped their luggage and stared at the interior house with as much awe as they did on the exterior design of the house. Straight off the front door was some sort of small lobby space where there was a small dresser off to the side, the entire house paint was a warm crème like color that fit to the atmosphere of the word home. Off to the left is a large living room along with an entertainment room with a large flat screen T.V that hung on the wall. Just the sight of it made Ichigo let out a whimpered cry of joy to which Toshiro rolled his eyes. In the room beside the living entertainment room was a wide spiral staircase that apparently led to the bedrooms. Ichigo and Toshiro glanced around the house from where they stood at the front door until they heard Rangiku scream. Hastily following the sound, Ichigo, Toshiro and Momo found Rangiku in front of a glass sliding door all the while point to the backyard,

"THERE'S A POOL IN THE BACKYARD! AND A CLEAR VIEW OF THE OCEAN!" It was true, the house was placed by the sand line relatively close to the ocean.

Toshiro looked at his cousin, 'How did your parents afford all this?'

Momo shrugged her shoulders, "they were very smart in saving their pay checks for the past couple of years, and what I heard that Dad is best friends with a guy that sells houses here sooo they pulled a couple strings."

Ichigo shook his head, "Isn't that illegal?"

Rangiku jumped up and down, "WHO CARES! WE GETTO LIVE IN THIS COOL HOUSE! WE'LL BE SO POPULAR WHEN WE GET BACK TO KARAKURA!"

Toshiro silently chuckled and tugged on Ichigo's sleeve, 'Let's start unpacking while the day is still going and we're not suffering from jet-lag.'

For about 3 hours straight the group unpacked their belongings in their rooms, Ichigo and Toshiro are sharing a room together that has a king size bed, before they headed downstairs for some refreshments. Ichigo and Rangiku sat in a slouched tired position on the couch while Momo and Toshiro were preparing drinks from the kitchen.

Rangiku looked to Ichigo, "Did you think Takumi and Rikka were expecting us?"

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah."

Momo and Toshiro emerged from the kitchen door and handed out the lemonades, "So what do you guys want to do now?"

Toshiro sat down next to Ichigo and took a sip from the lemonade, 'Dunno, what can we do here? It's not like we can walk outside expecting the locals to understand Japanese or sign language.'

Rangiku thought about it as she scanned the entertainment area with focused eyes. The T.V was surrounded by a large elegant wooden D.V.D case shelf that was filled from top to bottom with D.. Then suddenly something caught her eyes that was off to the side, "Oh my gosh! How come I didn't see that earlier?"

All eyes followed the busty woman's gaze and gasped, a grand piano was resting off the side of the living room next to the glass wall facing the ocean.

Ichigo face-palmed himself, "How did we not see that?"

Toshiro immediately walked over to the piano and opened it; the piano was pure white along with the bench and the keys were like the color of polished ivory. The pianist sat himself down on the bench and ran his fingers across the keys before playing Fur Elise in a soft and quiet mood. Momo, Ichigo and Rangiku sat on the couch while listening to Toshiro play the classic piece as it slowed down to a moderate tempo before shifting into a upbeat allegro. Toshiro ended the song with a smile before closing the piano and went back to his spot next to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed, "Man, I wish we can play with the group again…"

Momo looked to Ichigo and snapped her fingers before sprinting up the spiral staircases and into the computer room. After minutes for hearing crashes, thuds and curses coming from upstairs, Momo descended down the stairs and back into the entertainment room. The others watched in curiosity as Momo worked on a laptop that was hook to two webcams which were hooked to the flat screen. Turning on the laptop and flipping to the right setting on the T.V, Momo made it as if the flat screen itself was the laptop's screen.

Ichigo and Toshiro watched Momo as she logged on to some website called Facebook and went on an App that is called Tinychat before calling over Ichigo and Toshiro. Rangiku was in her bedroom after telling her friends that she will be right back. When the couple walked over to the webcams and the T.V, they were shocked. On the T.V screen were 4 square boxes that seemed to be a video feed, one had Ichigo's face on it, the other had Toshiro, and surprisingly the other two had Miku and Damon on one square and Shiori on the other.

Ichigo let out a cry of gratitude and nearly ran to the T.V only to have Toshiro pull him back,

'It's so good to see you guys again!'

Miku, Damon and Shiori nodded, "We miss you guys back home!"

Damon pushed Miku out of the screen, "When are you guys coming back?" He only had time to say that much due to Miku pushing Damon out of the way. Shiori laughed at her best friends,

"Damon, they just got to America, they left only yesterday. Speaking of which what time is it over there? Late at night I believe."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah it's around 10:16 p.m here, so it should be around 2:16 there in the afternoon?"

Miku grinned, "Yup!"

Toshiro saw Momo watch them on the big screen from her spot on the couch, "Why don't you guys play some music or something, make us feel like we're back in Karakura Town."

Shiori nodded, "Let's play something! Here let me move my camera." Shiori's video feed shifted due to her moving the small device and was placed to stillness in front of her drum set. Miku and Damon took out guitars, Damon taught Miku how to play the guitar over the years but she still preferred playing her cello, Damon had the electric and Miku had the bass. Toshiro picked up his camera and moved it over to the piano, placing it in front of him on top of the piano. Ichigo looked at the T.V,

"I don't have my electric violin with me…"

Miku and Shiori fell out of their seats in shock while Damon let out a choked cough, "But you NEVER leave anywhere without your violin!"

Ichigo crossed his arms, "Well, I am in another country. I don't know if you could bring instruments onto the airplanes. Can't really blame me, this is my first time."

Momo looked to Miku, Shiori and Damon, "I'll leave it to you yea?"

Damon did a mock salute while Miku and Shiori nodded, "You got it!"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, 'What do you guys mean by that? If it's something I don't know about, it'll lead to trouble.'

Shiori laughed nervously, "Whatever do you mean Toshiro?" After listening to Ichigo repeat his words.

Miku raised her hands into the air, "Let's get started already! I still have to cook lunch!"

Damon had an evil smirk on his face, "Ichigo why don't you sing?"

Ichigo, who was taking a sip from his lemonade, sprayed the drink out of his mouth, nearly hitting Momo and Toshiro.

"No way! I'm not singing. I suck at it!"

'Not according to what I heard every time you're in the shower…' signed Toshiro with a sly expression.

Miku bounced around making their camera screen wobble, "Sing Ichigo! Please?"

Momo tugged on Ichigo's sleeve, "Do please?"

Rangiku emerged from the stairs with a towel wrapped around her hair, "Ichigo sings? I want to hear!"

Shiori smiled, "Your outnumbered Ichigo. Sing the song you sang at work that one day."

Ichigo's eyes widen, "You heard me?"

Shiori smiled, "Who couldn't miss it? Come on, we got a beat for you."

Ichigo sighed and reluctantly went with it, "This only stays between us alright?" He glared at Rangiku who looked appalled, "I would never!"

Damon then ran his fingers across the electric guitar making a strong opening, Toshiro then followed with an upbeat melody from the piano. Miku followed Damon and Shiori tapped her drumsticks on the drums. Ichigo listened to his friends and lover; play a melody that fix exactly to his words and without knowing it, Ichigo jumped into the song with his lyrics,

_**Kawai da kaze ni fukare  
Hitomi ga tsuyoku tojite  
Tatoeba sore de  
Miu shinau koto  
Sore dake janakute**_

**_Ishiki ga hitotsu ni nai_**  
**_Chikara o masu koe kara_**  
**_Wasure kakete ta_**  
**_Nani ka ga hitotsu_**  
**_Kakushin ni naru sa_**

**_Hito suji no hikari kara_**  
**_Iro dori hajimete_**

**_Hibike todoke sora kakeru tsuyosa wo_**  
**_Subete abite uke tomete_**  
**_GO MY WAY doko made owari no nai sekai_**  
**_Tomo ni hitotsu nori koete_**

**_Tamerai ga kokoe kite_**  
**_Abare hajimete itemo_**  
**_Misu dose naito_**  
**_Shinjitsu sae mo_**  
**_Sori kawatte yuku_**

**_Shinjiru chikara gaina_**  
**_Kono koe ni kawaru_**

Momo and Rangiku listened in amazement as they heard Ichigo sing for the first time. Toshiro smiled brilliantly at this lover with compassion and secretly hoped that one day he'll sing for Ichigo.

_**Sakebe sakebe mayoi wa kiri saite  
Fukaku atsuku todoite ku  
FAR AWAY koko kara tsunaga reta ni aru de  
Zutto tsuyoku naru kizuna**_

**_Hareta yuku sora (la la la la la la)_**  
**_Sunagaru kokoro_**

**_Hibike todoke sora kakeru tsuyosa de_**  
**_Subete abite uke tome te_**  
**_GO MY WAY doko made owari no nai sekai_**  
**_Tomo ni hitotsu nori koete_**  
**_Tsuyoku naru_**  
**_Doko made mo_**  
**_Tomoi_**

They ended the song with Momo and Rangiku clapping and shouting in nonsense while Miku and Damon hugged each other, Shiori smiling at her best friends, Toshiro and Ichigo kissed passionately to each other not caring who was watching. Their life at Malibu, California is just getting started.

* * *

**Yukiko:** Whoohoo! Finished! I truly love this song! RAINBOW! Ichigo forever! Whoohoo! I just had to put this song onto this chapter.

**Ichigo:** ***face is red***

**Miku:** Aww, don't be shy Ichigo, we all love your voice!

**Damon:** Hahahahahaa, pussy!

**Ichigo:** RAGHH! ***attacks Damon***

**Shiori:** Yukiko, you embarrassed Ichigo…

**Toshiro:** 'It was worth though. I noticed something. Shiori?'

**Shiori: **Hmm?

**Toshiro:** 'When are you going to get a boyfriend?'

**Shiori:** W-What?

**Miku:** REVIEW EVERYONE!

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	5. The Sun, The Sea and the Surf

**Yukiko:** Well isn't this ironic. I dislike school because it interferes with my updates, yet here I am typing away after I finished my CST testing in class while everyone else is taking their test.

**Toshiro: **'You are funny…'

**Ichigo: **Just get on with the story already.

* * *

**Reviewers Responses:**

**xIce-and-SnowX: **_Toshiro: _'Yea, you're going to have to excuse her… she is lazy at times and she makes all these promises to update but never does.'

**Tuliharja: **_Ichigo: _Well it was my first time on a plane! How am I supposes to know you can bring instruments onto the plane. _Yukiko:_ Hahaha, I am already planning that sort of activity already!

**Hotaru Shizuma: **_Yukiko: _I know right? RAINBOW is such an awesome song. You should sing more often Ichigo. _Ichigo:_ No.

**Sabaku no Ichigo**: _Yukiko:_ I hope you got the link if Ichigo singing. If you did, isn't it awesome! I wish I could live who they are. I can't believe I'm getting jealous over my work. Hahaha.

**Kuroshiro28: **_Yukiko: _Yay! Thanks!

**Yumi-2121331: **_Shiori: _I am not going to answer that. _Yukiko: _She'll get one. I'll make sure of it! _Shiori: _*panics*

**ToraKU:** _Yukiko: _Hehehe, I wish I can live like that too. I too love Ichigo singing. When I heard him, it took my breath away. I'm going to the Anime Convention here in California and I'm going as Rukia Kuchiki, all my friends say I look exactly like her, but I don't see the resemblance. If you ever seen me in my Shinigami cosplay, then… well, it's your opinion. *smiles*

**Animegurl103: **_Ichigo:_ Bring it! _Yukiko:_ Please no fighting… YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE! _Toshiro: _'Idiots.'

* * *

Toshiro slept loudly in the bedroom that he shared with Ichigo at their temporary home in Malibu, California. He dreamt about what happened the night before, however it wasn't Ichigo singing it was Toshiro. In his dream he caught a whiff of the smell of bacon and eggs. The white haired man shifted his position on the bed and reached his arm out subconsciously for a certain someone for warmth, only he wasn't there. Peeking his eyes open, Toshiro saw the lightly lit room through the tinted windows before moving his head to the side only to find Ichigo's side of the bed vacant. Letting out a silent sigh, Toshiro sat up and stretched his arms up before rubbing his eyes from sleep. Swinging his legs off the bed, Toshiro made his way over to the connected bathroom to wash the sleep away from his face. When he cleared his haziness away, he caught the scent of warm breakfast. He left their bedroom, down the spiral stairs and into the kitchen. Toshiro smiled at the sight; Ichigo was standing in front of the kitchen stove frying some eggs, bacon and French toast as the while doing it with a warm smile.

What really got to Toshiro was the apron that his lover was wearing, it was a light pink apron, designed for girls, with little red strawberries printed all over the fabric. Toshiro leaned against the threshold of the kitchen before knocking softly on the doorframe indicating his presence. The orange haired man turned around and grinned,

"Morning Yuki Hime."

Toshiro walked over to Ichigo, he positioned his fingers of his right hand together, placed the hand in below his bottom lip, pushed his hand forward to Ichigo and at the same time had his other hand go in the elbow joint area of his right arm.

'Good Morning Ichigo. What time did you wake up?'

Ichigo wiped his hands on the dishcloth and walked over to his boyfriend, "Just an hour ago, Momo and Rangiku went out to get some more groceries that they missed on the first trip earlier."

Toshiro's eyes widen, 'I was the last to wake up?' Usually it was Ichigo was the one to wake up last between the two, but this is new.

"Yeah, I wanted to wake you up but you had the face that you were enjoying your dream, so I didn't' bother. Plus it was probably due to the jet-lag."

Toshiro nodded and walked over to the dinner table and sat there, one of the advantages of living with Ichigo is to just simply watch him cook food for the both of them.

Momo and Rangiku soon walked in after smelling Ichigo's wonderful cooking.

"Oh, Ichigo! You should be a cook insetad of a Doctor!" said Rangiku as she eyes the plates when Ichigo set them on the table.

Her compliment made Ichigo blush as he removed the pink apron, placed it on the kitchen counter before settling down next to his lover.

"Itadakimasu!"

After breakfast, Rangiku pulled everyone into the living room,

"We need to do something fun today. We can't sleep or else we'll suffer from jet-lag for a while."

Toshiro signed to Ichigo, 'What if we just go into the city today? See the sights and such.'

Ichigo nodded, "We could do that, but there's one problem. How are we going to get there if we don't have a car, we can't walk to the city because it's a few miles away."

Momo stood up and waved a finger to Ichigo, "Not to worry. I have a solution to that problem. Follow me."

Momo led them into the garage and flipped on the lights. Toshiro, Ichigo and Rangiku's jaw dropped to the ground. In the garage were two shiny cars. The one on the far side of the garage was a dark gray 2011 Dodge Charger, while the one closest to them is a pure black 2011 Chevrolet Camaro. Ichigo eyes began to water at the sight of the black vehicle. Toshiro eyed his cousin suspiciously,

'And how did your parents get a hold of this?'

Momo looked at her cousin with a hurtful expression, "Shiro! These cars were earned through hard-work from myself, and Mom and Dad. We didn't like go Grand Theft Auto to get these cars… Don't look at me like that! I have all the paperwork for these cars and are legally ours."

Rangiku ran over to the Camaro to claim it, but found out that Ichigo was already seated inside,

"Sorry Rangiku. This car is only for Toshiro and I. You can use the Charger with Momo."

The busty woman pouted but looked to Momo, "Why don't we just used the Charger for today to get into the city. We don't need both cars. Then we can come back here and hang out in the beach for the rest of the day."

Toshiro nodded, 'Sounds like a plan.'

* * *

Ichigo drove the Charger with Toshiro in the passenger seat and the girls at the back. Ichigo had a little difficulty driving down the road of Malibu because everything about the road is different compared to Karakura. With Momo's help, they were finally able to leave the residential area and into the highway to the city. The atmosphere in the car was really nice and peaceful until Ragniku pestered Ichigo to turn on the radio.

"Come on Ichigo! Turn on the radio! Let's listen to what people here listen to!"

Ichigo's left eye twitched, "No! You're only going to distract me from my driving!"

"PLEASE ICHIGO! I'M BORED OUT OF MY MIND! JUST FOR A FEW SONGS?"

Ichigo nearly slammed the brakes to turn around to yell at the woman, but Toshiro beat him to it by turning on the radio.

Some guy was talking about giving a lady free tickets to a Bruno Mars concert and after that paying some person's bills.

"See nothing. There's no music playing right now," said Ichigo as he turned the steering wheel slightly due to a curve.

Such his luck that a song began to play and Rangiku jumped up in her seat, "Oh! I know this song!"

Momo squealed too, "Me too!"

Toshiro looked at Rangiku, 'PUT ON YOUR SEATBELT!'

Ichigo sighed, "Forget it Toshiro. Once she's gone, she's gone."

_I know a place_  
_Where the grass is really greener_  
_Warm, wet and wild_  
_There must be somethin' in the water_  
_Sippin' gin and juice_  
_Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)_  
_The boys_  
_Break their necks_  
_Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)_

_You could travel the world_  
_But nothing comes close_  
_To the Golden Coast_  
_Once you party with us_  
_You'll be falling in love_  
_Oooooh oh oooooh_

_California girls_  
_We're unforgettable_  
_Daisy Dukes_  
_Bikinis on top_  
_Sun-kissed skin_  
_So hot_  
_We'll melt your Popsicle_  
_Oooooh oh oooooh_

_California girls_  
_We're undeniable_  
_Fine, fresh, fierce_  
_We got it on lock_  
_Westcoast represent_  
_Now put your hands up_  
_Oooooh oh oooooh_

Ichigo shook his head as his two girl-friends sing the pop music. Toshiro had a smile on his face as his hand slapped his leg gently along with the beat of the song. The orange head smiled himself as he focused on the road to safely get them to the city.

* * *

Ichigo parked the car in front of a nearby restaurant for lunch. They took a side detour due to Toshiro spotting dolphins jumping out of the water. Rangiku was able to take pictures as the mammals were playing with her fast reflex hands.

They went in the building and the waitress greeted with a smile, **"Hello, my name is Soi Fon, and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Is there anything you guys want to start off first?"**

Momo looked to the waitress, **"Hello, um, we would like to start with the drinks first. I'll have a Coke, the man with the orange hair would like one too, the man with white hair would like a Sprite and she would like… **um Rangiku what drink would you like?"

Rangiku looked at the waitress, **I'll have an Ultimate Mango Berry Daiquiri."**

Soi Fon smiled and wrote down the orders, **"All right, I'll have your drinks in a bit and here are the menus."** Soi Fon handed each of them a menu and went to the kitchen to fulfill their orders.

Ichigo and Toshiro looked to Rangiku with wide eyes, "You know how to speak English?"

Rangiku puffed up her chest, "Of course! Don't underestimate me Ichigo. Fashion is a big thing here in America and if I want to know all the designer clothing and brands, I must know English."

Toshiro placed his hand on his forehead and sighed. Ichigo smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his boyfriend's shoulder.

Soi Fon returned to their table with a tray of their drinks. She distributed them to the right owners and pulled out her notepad.

"**Have you gotten your orders?"**

Momo nodded, **"I'll have the Shrimp Key West."**

Toshiro pointed to his order and Momo spoke for him, **"He'll have the Cajun Shrimp and Pasta."**

Ichigo let Rangiku order for him, **"I'll have the Japanese Hibachi Skewers and he'll have the Sirloin and Grilled Shrimp Scampi, medium rare."**

Soi Fon nodded and left back into the kitchen.

* * *

After the day in the city, they returned to the beach house and took out their swimming items. Rangiku and Momo ran to the backyard, through the gate and into the sandy beach. Ichigo and Toshiro were carrying their folding chairs, blankets, and snacks. Ichigo was carrying a medium size surfboard that he bought while they visited the city. He said if they were going to live here, might as well blend in with the locals. Stabbing the sand with the large umbrella, Toshiro unfolded the plastic chair and sat on it under the shade. Rangiku and Momo were already in their bikinis splashing water at each other and laughing. Momo was wearing a crème color bikini with a small exotic flower on her left bra breast and Rangiku… let's just say hers was a tad smaller than usual, but it was light pink with loose strings. Ichigo then ran past Toshiro who was wearing a black and orange swimming trunk with a weirdly shaped skull on the side. Toshiro wore a matching swimming trunk as Ichigo only it was blue not orange and a fierce icy blue dragon on the side.

Toshiro smiled as his friends and boyfriend having fun in the water, he didn't mind the water; it was just the sun that was bothering him. He is not too fond of the heat, he prefers winter. The white haired man saw Ichigo grab the surfboard and runs out into the sea to catch some waves. Lying on his stomach on the board, Ichigo guided himself towards a gathering wave. Quickly turning around, Ichigo was able to catch the wave and ride it. The girls stopped playing and watched Ichigo with awe,

"Go Ichigo!"

Toshiro grinned madly at his lover, not only was a good surfer but he look so damn sexy with the water on his worked out abs, his hair stuck onto his neck and face. Then suddenly Toshiro saw Ichigo make a wipeout near the end of the wave. Rushing over, Toshiro quickly found the surfboard Ichigo was on, but the rider was nowhere to be found. Quickly looking around, Toshiro couldn't find Ichigo anywhere. Tears formed in the man's eyes as he desperately looked for a tuff of orange.

Toshiro let out a scream as he mouthed the words, _Ichigo! Ichigo , where are you?_

He knew it was useless to call out his name, he knew it was useless because Ichigo could not hear him.

_Ichigo!_

Suddenly a pair of arms shot out of the water and around Toshiro's waist. The said man jumped in the air and began hitting the object with his fists.

"Yuki hime! Yuki Hime, it's me!"

Toshiro stopped his attack and saw Ichigo hugging him with a smile on his face, "Gotcha, Yuki Hime."

Rangiku and Momo ran over and watched Toshiro beating the living crap out of Ichigo, 'YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH! YOU IDIOT!'

Ichigo blocked majority of Toshiro's swings but allowed a few to land on him, "I'm sorry Toshiro! I just wanted to see what would you do."

Toshiro huffed and grabbed the surfboard on shore before heading over into the open waters. Ichigo watched his lover as he lay on his stomach to catch a wave. When a large wave came in, Toshiro turned around and stood up on the board, riding the wave. He did a couple swerves before actually doing a full 360 turn. Ichigo's jaw dropped and Momo laughed,

"He is good at anything he tries you know."

Toshiro came back to shore and Ichigo ran over, "That was amazing Toshiro! I've never seen you do something like that! You should teach me…" He was cut off when the surfboard came flying towards his face. Dodging it quickly, Ichigo saw Toshiro heading over back to the house. Rangiku and Momo packed up their things and followed close behind. The sun was setting and it was a beautiful sight. Ichigo watched his lover's retreating back and let out a smirked sigh, at the same time Toshiro let out a content smile before turning around to Ichigo.

'Let's go, Ichigo.'

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and jogged over to Toshiro, Momo and Rangiku with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Yukiko: **And done! Whoohoo! OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS GUESS WHAT! **I HAD AN EPIPHANY ABOUT A NEW STORY!**

**Ichigo:** She just watched **How to Train Your Dragon **last night and she thought about a new crossover…

**Yukiko:** It's going to be based off the movie but Bleach style! I wanna be the first to write this crossover! I'm so excited. But don't worry, I'll still update this story at the same time. **Any comments? **

**Toshiro: **'Please review!'

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	6. The Girl Dying from Leukemia

**Yukiko: **Hey what it be kiddies! Ahh, sorry about the whole last update stuffs because it's the end of the school year and I have Finals all this week. But on the brighter note: I COMPLETED FATAL FRAME! WHOOHOO! Well, I'm sorry again. It's summer! I can't help myself! Well, enjoy.

* * *

**Reviewers Response:**

**Tuliharja: **_Yukiko:_ Man, those guys are lucky! They get to hang out in the sun. _Ichigo:_ It's not our fault you have that skin condition. You are like low-key Vampire or something. _Yukiko: _I'm giving them a cool life while I'm stuck in my room in the dark playing horror games.

**Namna-dono: **_Ichigo:_ I couldn't help myself! _Toshiro: _'Idiot.'

**Hotaru Shizuma: **_Yukiko:_ Yea, well, Ichigo did deserve what he got from Toshiro.

**Kuroshiro28: **_Yukiko: _Thank you very much! :D

**Yumi-2121331: **_Yukiko:_ I swear they can do anything! *pouts*

**Animegurl103**:_ Ichigo: _RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW! _Toshiro:_ 'I didn't call you an idiot, now I have a reason to.'

**Redrosedragon18:**_ Yukiko:_ Hiya! Welcome to Listen to Your Heart! Thank you for reading my story and I do hope I will not disappoint you!

**SasuShiroEd: **_Yukiko:_ Cool name! I'm glad that you enjoy reading my story; I hope I will not let you down.

* * *

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair as he sat in the dining table with piles of paperwork he needed to read and fill-out in order to schedule Toshiro's vocal surgery. He had spent the entire night reading protocols and regulations while everyone else was fast asleep. Toshiro tried getting his boyfriend to get off the chair and get into bed, but the Berry wouldn't have it. Once Ichigo's mind is fast to an assignment, he won't stop till it is sought through. It is now 7:28 in the morning and Ichigo groaned as he saw that he wasn't done yet. Rubbing his eyes from sleep, Ichigo stood up, heading over to the coffee maker and poured himself his 13th cup. Sitting back on the chair once more he started reading again, that is until he heard feet stomping down the staircase. The orange head looked up to see a red eyed, messy bed haired Toshiro with a deep scowl on his face.

'Did you stay up all night reading those forms?' Toshiro signed vigorously.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro and putting the paper that was in his hands down. Toshiro's breath hitched when he saw the dark baggy circles under Ichigo's eyes, notifying that he did not get any sleep at all.

"I took a break like 5 hours ago, Yuki Hime."

A vein pulsed on Toshiro's forehead, '5 hours ago…'

Ichigo gave him a very weak smile, "Yeah, it's alright. I'm almost done here… just a few more forms too…" Ichigo didn't finish because the last thing he saw was Toshiro's fist heading towards his face.

Momo and Rangiku heard a crash coming from downstairs and quickly rushed down the stairs to see what the commotion was all about. When they entered the dining room, they see Ichigo face down on the table knocked out and Toshiro standing in front of the table with his fist clenched.

The two women looked at one another and sighed, "Don't want to know."

* * *

Ichigo felt warm and secured as he slept on in his dreamless sleep…

_Wait, sleep?_

Jolting up, Ichigo noticed that he was back in his room and the curtains were drawn closed. Blinking out the haze, Ichigo tried to comprehend why he was in his and Toshiro's bedroom and not in the dining table.

A soft knock broke the silence; Ichigo turned his head to the source of the noise. Toshiro was standing at the bathroom door with a towel over his head; the steam coming out the bathroom indicated that he had just taken a shower.

'Finally, you woke up. I was starting to think I knocked you out into a coma.' Toshiro walked to the bed and sat on the edge. 'I'm sorry, but I had to do it, otherwise you would have just kept going and we might have taken you to the hospital.'

Ichigo stared at Toshiro for a while and watched his hands, "I'm the one who should be sorry Toshiro. I just wanted to finish the paper work so badly that I lost track of time. I should go finish them now, since I have rested up."

Toshiro pushed Ichigo down on the bed, 'There's no need. I already completed the documents for you.'

The orange haired doctor's eyes widen, "How are you able to understand the procedures and regulations if you aren't…"

'I live with you Ichigo. You bring your work home and I sometimes read it check if you have any mistakes.'

Ichigo's eyes narrowed a bit, "You know that it is illegal to read other patients' documents and files."

'I only read the ones that are not filled out yet, idiot.' Toshiro leaned forward and pecked Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo let out a hearty sigh, "So, how long was I out?"

The white haired man turned to the clock, 'About 3 hours. Momo and Rangiku went out to the shopping district an hour ago. I doubt they'll be coming home anytime soon.'

Ichigo chuckled a little and began to get out of bed, "Well, since you claim that you finished the paper works, why don't we pay that hospital a visit?"

* * *

Ichigo pulled up to the hospital's parking lot all the while mumbling around the line, "She took our car…" Toshiro rolled his eyes as he stared out the window. It was a fairly large hospital, big enough to fit up to 3,000 people including the staff and nurses. Ichigo parked the Charger at a nearby parking spot and they began making their way to the large white building. Ichigo walked up the receptionist desk, but quickly forgot the most important thing, _WE DON'T SPEAK ENGLISH!_

Panicking, Ichigo tried to think up of some way to communicate, but Toshiro beat him to it for he pulled out his iPhone and typed his words,

_**Hello. Is there anyone working here that can speak Japanese?**_

The lady looked at the phone and nodded before speaking in the intercom mic. The two didn't catch what she was saying and then a woman walked up to them wearing a doctor's white coat, her long black hair was braided behind her and she had a very warm smile,

"Hello, I'm Dr. Retsu Unohana, Dean of Medicine, please call me Retsu."

Ichigo nodded, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a doctor in Karakura, Japan and this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, he cannot speak for he is mute."

Unohana smiled, "You both came a long way. Let's talk in my office, Dr. Kurosaki, Mr. Hitsugaya."

They walked down a hall with people standing and chatting to each other. Some of them gave the two weird looks maybe it was because of their hair color. Riding up an elevator 7 stories, they reached to Unohana office which was a see through door with gold lettering which was spelled in her full name. Stepping inside, the doctor lady sat behind her desk and motioned Ichigo and Toshiro to sit on the two chairs in front of her desk.

"I never thought that I'd see the child of my old friend here at my workplace."

Ichigo looked at her, "You know goat-face?"

Retsu giggled at the nickname, "Yes, I knew Isshin ever since college. We were studying AP Psychology together and we were the brightest in our class. After college, I decided to study abroad in order to get my M.D degree here in America, while he stayed with his girlfriend, Masaki."

Ichigo flinched as his mother's name was brought up into the conversation and both Toshiro and Retsu noticed, "I'm so sorry. I should have not brought it up."

Shaking his head, Ichigo smiled, "It's alright. I'm glad that there's more people that knew my mother."

Toshiro looked at Ichigo with caring yet concerned eyes, he knew that it hurt Ichigo when she was brought into the conversation and that Ichigo is trying his hardest to suppress the sob. Thinking quickly, Toshiro signed to Ichigo, 'Tell her what we came here for, Ichigo.'

"Right…" for about 20 minutes, Ichigo recapped the past events concerning Toshiro's condition.

Unohana listened intently to their story and jotted down some notes, "Okay, so Mr. Hitsugaya was able to speak after the school competition."

She received a nod from the both of them, "And after that he couldn't speak no more?" A nod.

"Can you repeat what he said to you Ichigo?"

The two blushed and slightly turned away, Retsu blinked and she smiled, "If I may ask, are you two together? As is a couple's relationship?"

Toshiro turned away, but Ichigo gave her a nod, "Yes we are. You're not homophobic are you?"

Unohana let out a laugh, "Of course not. I think everyone deserves the right to happiness and love, don't you both agree?"

* * *

After 2 hours of spending time talking to Dr. Unohana planning Toshiro's surgery and schedule, financial costs and all that other boring shit, Unohana decided to give the two a tour of the hospital in case either of them needs to come back. She led them to the E.R, Pediatrics, Cardiac Respiratory Center, Therapy Center, and of course the cafeteria. Around the end of the tour, Retsu led the pair to the entrance of the hospital she will try everything in her status to get Toshiro a spot in the closest available date from that day. Just before the three of them got to the area of the receptionist desk, they saw a weak looking girl coming down the stairs ever so slowly while holding onto the handlebars as if it were her life line. She had black hair that went up to her shoulders in a choppy fashion; she was wearing a mid-thigh grey skirt with a white V-neck shirt over it; the shirt made her chest bigger than normal. As she was about to make it to the last step, some man pushed her telling her get out of his way and with that push it sent her falling down the stairs. Being the only one that saw the whole scene, Toshiro quickly sprinted towards the girl, breaking her fall with his body. Many gasps and cries emitted around the area as people tried to see what had happen.

"Toshiro! Toshiro, are you alright? Is she okay?" Ichigo asked as he ran over to the two on the floor. The girl realized her situation and immediately got off of Toshiro.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you! I was being clumsy…"

'It's alright, I'm just glad you are not hurt.' Toshiro signed, but the look on the girl's face made him want to kick himself.

_Of course Toshiro, she can't understand sign language!_

Ichigo extended his hand to the girl and to Toshiro and pulled them up at the same time, "What he's telling you is that he is glad you are not hurt."

The girl looked at Ichigo then to Toshiro, "Oh, I'm fine, really. I'm sorry though."

Toshiro rolled his eyes and smirked, 'Stop apologizing. It was that man's fault for pushing you.'

The girl looked to Ichigo, "He said that you should stop apologizing and that it was that guy's fault for pushing you down the stairs."

She looked down on her feet, "I'm sor…" She was stopped by the look on Toshiro's face, "I mean, thank you for saving me from that nasty fall."

Unohana came forward and gave her a concerned expression, "Are you finished with your check-up?"

"Yes, I was going to head home now, but it's already late afternoon. I didn't expect my appointment to take up so much time. I guess I'll just bus it home."

Ichigo quickly butt-in, "You're going to ride the bus home? It's late already and it's dangerous for someone like you to be alone at this time of day. Let us give you a ride. Just tell us where to go and we'll take you."

The girl's eyes widen like saucers, "No. No you don't have to go through all that trouble for me. I'll be fine."

Toshiro laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look that meant: _We're doing this because we want to…_

Retsu smiled at the girl, "You better take up on their offer. Once they have their minds set on something, they're too stubborn to let it slide."

The girl looked to the two Japanese men and smiled, offering out her hand, "Thank you very much. I'm Stephanie Yamato."

Ichigo gladly took it as did Toshiro, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is my boyfriend, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Stephanie beamed weakly before following Toshiro out the entrance, Ichigo told them to go on ahead and that he'll met up with them in a few minutes.

"Dr. Unohana, how bad… how bad is her condition?"

Retsu looked to Ichigo and saw the face of a professional doctor, "Stephanie Yamato, she is 17 years old… and she has acute myeloid leukemia."

Ichigo turned to the other doctor with wide eyes, "You're not serious are you? Acute myeloid?"

Unohana nodded her solemnly, "Yes that it correct. Ichigo, I know this is a selfish request seeing that you only just met her today. Can you… can you and Toshiro possibly watch over her?"

Ichigo looked to the woman, "Of course we can, but what about her parents?"

"Her parents… let's just say that they love her so much that they tried everything to cure her. But the grief was just too much for them that they left her here in this hospital."

Hearing that made Ichigo's blood boil, "How could they do that to their own flesh and blood? How could they abandon her?"

"They didn't want to do it, but the truth was just too much for them to handle. Stephanie is aware of their decision and she welcomed it with smiles. Her parents send her monthly checks so that she could support herself outside the hospital and the entire hospital itself is helping her as well because Stephanie would always volunteer here out of the goodness of her heart. That's why everyone that works here treats her like a sister."

Ichigo stared at the door to where Toshiro and Stephanie had gone out, "Unohana, what do you mean by the truth?"

Retsu sighed in such a way that sent shivers down his spine, "Ichigo. Stephanie is dying from her condition. She doesn't have that much time left."

* * *

**Yukiko:** Okay! I'm done! Whoohoo! This chapter made me want to cry a little… oh and considering this OC: SHE IS ESSENTIAL TO THE ENTIRE STORY! I KNOW I JUST PUT HER ON BLAST AND ALL, BUT SHE IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY! Don't worry, you'll all see in the future. For now just go with it.

**Toshiro: **'Here is the definition to acute myeloid leukemia: is a cancer of the myeloid line of blood cells, characterized by the rapid growth of abnormal white blood cells that accumulate in the bone marrow and interfere with the production of normal blood cells.'

**Yukiko:** I needed a way to allow Ichigo's medical skills to come alive besides the fact that he is an awesome violinist. So please, be patient with me and Stephanie Yamato for the story's sake. Thank you! Please review!

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	7. Our Time Together

**Yukiko: **Hello my young Padawans! I'm just kidding! Hey guys welcome to another chapter for Listen to Your Heart! Sorry for the late update because I am now a Senior! Whoohoo! No more high school!

**Ichigo:** But there's college…

**Yukiko:** SHUT UP! DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT!

* * *

**Reviewer's Response:**

**NimayTheAirbender: **Yukiko: _Ahh! A cookie! YAY!_ Toshiro:_** *hugs back***_ Ichigo: _What the hell? Why do I get a slap?_

**Tuliharja: **Yukiko: _I know right? Stupid Ichigo… _Ichigo: _Hey! _Yukiko: _Everything will be explained in this chapter! :)_

**Namna-dono:** Stephanie: _Thank you, I'm glad that you don't hate me…_ Yukiko:_ This would probably be the most stupidest question ever: I've been seeing Mary-Sue in majority of fanfics… what exactly is a Mary-Sue?_

**Hotaru Shizuma: **Yukiko: _Thanks! You're reviews always makes me happy!_

**XIce-and-SnowX:** Yukiko: _Yea, I get that a lot about the OCs, but I hope Stephanie will be able to crept into a space in your heart. :)_

**Kotaro118:** Yukiko: _Hey hey hey, you what that chapter reminds me of? TUITASI'S CLASS! HAHAHAAH_

**Animegurl103: **Yukiko: _Yay! _Ichigo: _I guess I won't come after you since you are Yukiko's friend… but just don't do it again._

**Hyukihime123: **Yukiko:_ Dun dun dun! What if she did?I'll let you ponder on that thought a while longer._

**SasuShiroEd: **Yukiko: _Hahaha, hold your horses, here's an update for ya!_

* * *

After having his talk with Unohana, Ichigo quickly exit the hospital and went straight for his car; where Toshiro and Stephanie waited. Smiling at the sight of the two talking, well, Toshiro communicated through his phone, Ichigo walked up to them and scratched the back of his head,

"Sorry guys, Unohana wanted to talk to me about something. Come on, let's get inside the car and Stephanie you can just point which way you want me to take you."

The seventeen year old girl nodded, "Okay."

A few minutes afterwards, they were back on the highway that led to the residential area of Malibu.

Toshiro sat in the back with Stephanie and they continued their conversation,

_**So, Stephanie. You can speak Japanese so fluently… yet you don't appear to be Japanese yourself. Pardon my rude deduction.**_

Stephanie took the phone from Toshiro and read its contents, "Well, when I was in ninth grade, I took a Japanese language class that was offered to me. That would be… Japanese 1. Then in tenth grade I took Japanese 2, and this year as a Junior or eleventh grade, I'd be taking Japanese 3, but my teacher recommended me to AP Japanese… but I won't be able to take the class."

Toshiro's eyebrow raised up in curiosity and Ichigo glanced at the two passengers from the rearview mirror and noticed the sad smile on Stephanie's face.

Toshiro entered what he wanted to say and handed it back to the girl, _**Why won't you be taking the class?**_

Stephanie read the words on the little screen and Ichigo saw the look on her face, as if she's trying to sort out the correct words in her head. Thinking quickly Ichigo called over to the back,

"Stephanie, which way is your place?"

The raven haired girl looked at Ichigo on the rearview mirror and looked out the window, "Oh just exit off this ramp and then turn left on the streetlight."

Ichigo nodded slightly and recognized the area, "You live close to us…"

Stephanie's eyes widen slightly, "Really? I guess I was lucky to have bumped into you guys." She then went into a coughing fit which caught Toshiro by surprise and Ichigo immediately pulled over to the side of the street.

Ichigo got out of the car and opened the trunk and grabbed a water bottle that he kept inside just in case. Opening the passenger door on Stephanie's side, he handed her the bottle and she, without delay, drank the contents in one big gulp. Toshiro rubbed his hand on her back in soothing circles and Ichigo's warm hand on her shoulder. Once she calmed some, she just smiled at the two and thanked them.

_**Are you alright Stephanie? Do we need to take you back to the hospital?**_

Stephanie shook her head, "No, you don't have to. I don't want you to take me all the way back. I'm fine; it's just the weather you know? It's really hot."

Toshiro eyed her suspiciously and then looked at his boyfriend and took note that he had a serious expression. He recognized that look whenever Ichigo was with a patient with a very serious symptom.

Ichigo looked at the girl checking if there's any more problems before heading back to the driver's seat and continued back on the road to Stephanie's home. After a few turns, Ichigo drove pass their house and into a pocket in the street. The entire street was more of apartments rather than house like the one the couple were staying in.

"Just drive up in that driveway and I'll take it from there."

Ichigo did just that and when he stopped, Stephanie got off the car as did Ichigo and Toshiro,

"Thank you again for taking me home from the hospital. I'll go up from here."

Toshiro handed her his phone, _**Are you sure you can make it up to your room?**_

Stephanie giggle quietly, "Yes, I can Toshiro. Thank you. I'll be seeing you around I guess." She turned to walk up the stairs, when she got to the top she looked back down at the two and waved with a smile. Ichigo and Toshiro noticed how tired she was just by watching how much oxygen she breathes in and she was sweating slightly. Before they could do anything Stephanie was already through the gates.

* * *

Ichigo sat in the living room flipping through channels with a bored expression while Toshiro was in the kitchen getting some snacks for the both of them. Momo and Rangiku has yet to appear through the doorway and the sunset shot into the house through the glass windows and doors making the room and house orange.

Toshiro exited the kitchen with a plate filled with fruits and crackers before settling next to Ichigo. Still flipping through channels, Toshiro eye twitch before hitting Ichigo upside the head, 'Pick a channel and stick with it!'

Ichigo pouted slightly before settling for a channel filled with funny videos from different people all over the continent. After watching a few home videos from the show, the two were doubling over in laughter. Ichigo just let out a loud bark of laughter while Toshiro just chuckled quietly, shoulders moving up and down. Wiping a tear from his eye, Ichigo grinned at Toshiro who in turn smiled back. The orange haired man leaned over and kissed Toshiro fully on the lips. The other man replied with as much enthusiasm and they both ended up in a make-out session on the couch.

Toshiro smiled and pulled Ichigo into a more passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around the orange head and wasted no time deepening the kiss.

Ichigo cautiously put his hands on Toshiro's lower back. The white haired man pulled away to breathe for a second before continuing to kiss his true love. He squeezed himself closer hoping Ichigo would get the hint.

Ichigo understood and Toshiro felt hands slide up his shirt and touches along the spine. Toshiro shivered at the feeling and bit Ichigo's lip.

"WE'RE BAAAAAAAACK!"

Jumping off the couch, the couple spotted Momo and Rangiku standing at the threshold of the living room, smiling. Toshiro had a blush on his face while Ichigo turned away in embarrassment. Rangiku had a devious smirk on her face, but Ichigo tried to change the subject in her mind,

"How was your day?"

Momo placed all the shopping bags down on the coffee table on front of the couches and sighed, "It was alright. I hope you guys occupied yourselves while we were gone."

Rangiku's grin grew even wider, "After what we just walked into, I'm sure they had plenty of time to themselves."

Toshiro threw a pillow at the woman who just continued to laugh, but Momo looked at Toshiro, "Shiro! Don't throw things! You're not five anymore."

The strawberry blonde waved it off, "It's fine." She looked at her wrist watch and her eyes widen, "Oh no, it's about to start!"

Ichigo, who was munching away on a strawberry, looked up to Rangiku, "What's about to start?"

"Your movie! We bought you guys tickets to a nearby movie theater! You guys really have to watch it. Momo and I already did and we cried!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "It better not be some chick flick or something."

Momo shook her head, "No it's not. Trust me on this. I'm sure you're going to love it."

* * *

Ichigo and Toshiro stood in line for the popcorn and drinks before their movie started. Toshiro looked down at his ticket and read the movie title: **Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion**

When they were outside earlier, they saw a movie poster of the Bleach movie and were surprised at the cast members. On the poster was an orange haired man with Shinigami robes holding a pure black katana and a white haired male wearing a brown jagged cloth around his neck looking rather fearsome.

Before they could get inside the movie theater, some random girls that exited through the doors started screaming so loudly that everyone turned to look. They were pointing at Ichigo and Toshiro while screaming something in English. Toshiro was able to catch a few words that he learned from Momo,

"**Oh my gosh… it's them! The one… movie!"**

Without questioning what was happening, Ichigo and Toshiro quickly ran inside the building, safe from the rabid fan girls. Now they are waiting in line for food.

Ichigo paid for everything and they headed towards the movie room to take their seats, "I can't believe Rangiku got us into watching this movie. What's worse the casts looks exactly like us! We were almost trampled over by girls!"

Toshiro could only nod as they took their seat in the middle of the large carpeted room. There was a fair amount of people, so they didn't expect it to be too loud.

When the movie started, Ichigo and Toshiro were relieved to realize that the movie was in Japanese and for the other movie watchers they had to read the English subtitles at the bottom.

After the movie, Ichigo and Toshiro walked towards the car chatting about the movie they just saw,

"I think that Ichiro guy was pretty cool. His Getsuga Tenshou attack is pretty sick!" Ichigo said as he unlocked the car's alarm.

'But Toshio's Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru is twice as better than Ichiro's Tensa Zangetsu.'

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, "No it's not!"

'Toshio is a Captain! Ichiro is a substitute Shinigami.'

"So? Ichiro is amazing since he achieved so much from all the hardships he faced and still keeps a close contact with his friends."

Toshiro just sighed and shook his head, his boyfriend can be a hardhead at times, but because Ichigo is such a hardhead, Toshiro knows that he will keep him safe and keep their promise.

* * *

**Yukiko: **DONE! Hahahahahaahahahahaaaaaa…. I'm tired. I love writing the make-out scene… so refreshing! Plus the movies! Hahahahaha, I make myself laugh. Please drop a review and tell me what you guys think! Thanks!

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	8. Insecurities Will Bite You Back

**Yukiko: **Mwahahahahahahahaha, I am back! That was a faster update than I expected. I will warn you guys in advance: **THIS CHAPTER HAS STEPHANIE IN IT IN MAJORITY OF THE READING! JUST TRYING TO EXPLAIN HER BACKGROUND MORE!**

Well, without further ado! Read on my little Padawans!

* * *

**Reviewers Response:**

**XIce-and-SnowX: **Yukiko: _Hehehehe, I actually finished watching the movie again before writing the previous chapter and I was like, What the heck, let's add that! _Stephanie: _***bows deeply***__ Thank you so much, this really means so much for me._

**Musicjunkie129: **Yukiko: _Thanks! I was happy when I placed the movie in there._

**Animegurl103: **Yukiko: _HAHAHAHAHA, it's your own damn fault for eating ice cream while reading this story! You were warned beforehand! This story will tend to surprise you! Read at your own risk!_

**Hotaru Shizuma: **Yukiko:_ EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED! HAHAHAHHAHAA_

**Tuliharja: **Yukiko: _When he is a genius after all, not really surprising there ne? I know right? I'll be adding more of all that cuteness in future chapters. Wait, fourth wall? WHAT FOURTH WALL! OH SNAPS! WHAT HAPPENED?_

**Namna-dono:** Yukiko: _Yup they did! Oh and thank you for explaining what Mary-Sues and Gary-Sues are… I can assure you Stephanie will not be like that._

**Hyukihime123: **Stephanie: _Mou, that's not really nice to say…_ Yukiko: _AHAHAHAAHAHAH! I can totally see that too!_

**NimayTheAirbender:** Yukiko: _Where I live, they did. They had both Bleach movies (in English) in theaters. In both movies I dressed up as Rukia and my boyfriend as Ichigo. It was priceless when Bleach fans asked to take a picture with us and asked if they can sit with us, but my Ichigo was all acting exactly like Ichigo Kurosaki. :)_

**SasuShiroEd: **Yukiko:_ It would have been weird if the cast members of the movie had the same names, so I decided to change it a little. Thanks for the lovin' review!_

* * *

It's been a couple days since Toshiro and Ichigo went out on their date to the movie theaters and all has been peaceful.

"ICHIGO! WHERE'S MY HAIR CURLING IRON!"

Yeah… peaceful.

Ichigo looked up from the book he was reading out in the backyard patio towards Rangiku, who was sticking her head out of the second story window and looking straight down at him. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was wearing nothing but a towel, obviously she just got out of the shower.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? Check in your bedroom drawer!" Ichigo said before returning back to his book. Toshiro was at the piano playing a serene piece that fit the atmosphere and Momo was sitting by his side, listening.

Ichigo sighed quietly before closing his book and headed inside, he took a quick glance at Toshiro and smiled. He just loved the way the pianist moved his body along with the song and the soft content smile on his face. The orange haired man breathed in the music before heading towards the front door. He received a call from Unohana asking how Stephanie's condition was. He told the female doctor the events happened and was told to check up on her every few days. Putting on his flip-flops which match with his red tropical shirt and white short with black flames, Ichigo called out into the house,

"Oi! I'm going to step out for a bit! I'll be back in an hour or so!"

He got a reply from Momo, "Okay! Be careful Ichigo! Try not to make contact with people! Toshiro says be careful also!"

Ichigo's eye twitched slightly, _She says it like I have some disease or something…_

Stepping out of the Malibu home, Ichigo decided to walk to Stephanie's apartment since it's not that far away. When he made it there, he noticed the gate was open and thought it suspicious. Making his up to the door, he rang the doorbell and waited. No answer. Ichigo took a step back and thought where she would have gone. Then he spotted her sitting on a bench all alone in the park across the street. Once Ichigo reached to the girl, he saw her just feeding a couple sparrows with the loaf of bread in her hands. Stephanie looked up and smiled at Ichigo before patting to the space on the bench next to her. Ichigo noticed the dark circles around her eye, due to the lack of sleep, and her eyes were swollen and puffy, probably from crying.

The Berry sat down and watched Stephanie continue feeding the birds, "This is one of life's freebies, ya know? People don't really see the remarkable things of simple tasks such as feeding animals."

Ichigo stared at the birds as they ate and Stephanie continued to speak, "If you give enough, you'll get something in return."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that? How is feeding birds suppose to give you something."

Stephanie stopped, "Just wait a little longer." She handed him a piece of the bread and Ichigo helped feed the birds. After a while Ichigo grew bored and irritated because he was curious as to what the girl was saying. Then suddenly, all the birds that they were feeding began to sing. All of Ichigo's irritations began to evaporate as he listened to the small creatures sing.

The raven haired girl just sat there with her eyes closed, "It gives you music and peace and quiet. Tranquility. Do you understand what I mean now?" Her voice was no more than a whisper.

Ichigo just simply nodded transfixed by the sounds.

"I know that Dr. Unohana told of my… condition. I just want to say thank you. You and Toshiro have been so kind to me even though we just met a few days again. Again, simple tasks. But you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

Ichigo whipped his head to the seventeen year old girl with wide eyes but Stephanie stopped him with her hand, "I already know. I have already accepted it."

"But that doesn't mean you should give up! What if there was a cure to help you!"

The girl just sighed sadly, "They have… already done many tests on me. All I can do is leave my fate in God's hands."

Silence washed over the two and suddenly Stephanie broke down in a sob, "I-It's not fair! I haven't even lived yet! Why do I have this? Y-You barely know m-me and y-yet you believe that there a c-cure for my leukemia. You… I don't want to die… not y-yet!"

Stephanie turned and cried in Ichigo's shirt, "Y-you're so lucky! You have s-someone that l-loves you! I n-never had a boyfriend and I won't be a-able to because I'm going to d-die!"

Ichigo hugged the young girl and tried to comfort her, he let out all of her emotions out and he just listened to her insecurities.

"I will find a cure you for, Stephanie. I'll make a promise to you like I did with Toshiro. I'll protect you from your fears."

* * *

Ichigo brought Stephanie to his house and told her to spend the night there. He was afraid for her health after what had happened in the park. After much arguing, Stephanie gave up and allowed Ichigo to have his way. He helped pack a few necessary items for her and made their way to the house. When the two of them walked in, Toshiro was still playing the piano, but Momo was in the kitchen making something for dinner. Toshiro heard the door open and the shuffling of feet, he stopped playing and went over to the front door to see Ichigo and Stephanie at the dorrway.

'Stephanie? What are you doing here?' Toshiro signed.

The girl had a confused look on her face and Ichigo just translated, "He asked what are you doing here. You know Stephanie, Toshiro's gonna have to know about… that."

Toshiro raised a suspicious eyebrow and motioned them to the dining room where Momo has set the table for four.

"Oh! A guest! You must be Miss Stephanie, I've heard so much about! It's nice to meet you! I'm Momo Hinamori, I'm Toshiro's older cousin."

'Dumber than me.'

Momo let out a pout, "Shiro! That's so mean! Take that back!"

The piano prodigy let out a smirk, 'No way bed-wetter Momo!'

Ichigo just let out a hearty laugh than made Stephanie jump, "Sorry, it's an insider."

The seventeen year old girl joined them for dinner after Rangiku came in and nearly strangled the girl to death. They ate at the dinner table while having quiet conversation,

'So Ichigo, what was it that you wanted to tell me about Stephanie?'

Ichigo looked up from his plate and saw everyone's eyes on him. Clearing his throat, the Kurosaki looked to Stephanie, "Might as well tell them now. It'll help some."

Balling her hands to a fist as she clung to her skirt, Stephanie fought the verge to flee and told them her life story. Over time while Stephanie told her story, Toshiro, Momo and Rangiku's eyes widen as they listened. After a half an hour of talking, Rangiku leaped out her chair and hugged the girl once again with tears in her eyes.

"You poor child! How can life be so cruel to you!"

Momo tried to wipe the tears in her eyes, "I-Is there anything we can do?" She looked to Ichigo with the expression of hope.

The doctor ran his hand through his hair, "I'm already looking to that. But I can't find the time to do so because of Toshiro's operation coming up."

The white haired man stood up and walked to Ichigo, 'What will you do now?'

Before Ichigo could answer someone beat him to it, "Nothing. You don't have to do anything Ichigo. It's alright, you don't have to worry about me."

The way Stephanie said her words, it was as if it was final. No one spoke about after that and continued to have their dinner in silence.

After dinner everyone was just lounging in the living room watching T.V. Toshiro and Ichigo sat on the piano bench while Momo, Rangiku and Stephanie took the couch. Toshiro noticed Stephanie writing in a book from the time they went into the room.

'Stephanie, what's with the book? A diary?'

When Momo translated, Stephanie just smiled and closed the book, "Something like that. So Toshiro, you play the piano? I heard to you play earlier, it was beautiful."

Rangiku wrapped her arm around the younger girl's neck, "You should listen to Ichigo and Toshiro play! When those two play together it's like… well, I can't even explain it."

"Ichigo, you play an instrument?"

The said man scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I play the violin. I prefer playing the electric violin because Toshiro gave it to me. Do you play?"

"I use to. I play the guitar because my older brother used to play it for me when I was younger and he was the one that taught me how to play."

Momo looked over, "Where is your brother?"

Stephanie didn't answer right away, "He… he passed away. He was shipped off to fight and they told my family that he didn't make it…"

Momo felt guilty for asking such a question, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

The girl smiled sadly, "It's okay. Don't worry about it." She saw that everyone had a sad expression on their face and tried to lighten the mood, "Hey, let's play a game of truth or dare before heading off to bed, okay?"

Immediately the tension in the room lifted and a smirk was plastered on Rangiku's face.

* * *

The next day Stephanie went back to her own home thus leaving the four residence of the Malibu home with boredom. Rangiku leaped out of her chair, "That's it! I've had it! We are going somewhere today and that's final!"

Ichigo let out a yawn, "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere! Just anywhere!"

Momo looked up from a magazine she was reading, "How about to an amusement park?

Toshiro glanced over to his cousin, 'Which one? I heard that California has many theme parks.'

Momo had a thoughtful expression on her face, "How about Six Flags Magic Mountain? It's closer to us than other parks. The one's here are for kids and such."

Ichigo looked at the clock and it read 7:30 am, "Alright, we'll go today. Momo, you go online and buy us some tickets. Rangiku pack some things we may need there… don't bring extra clothes, just like a small backpack with sunscreen and such. Toshiro, you're coming with me to get some gas for the car. We leave at 8:15 and no later. I heard from Rikka and Takumi that there's going to be traffic if we are ever heading towards a place called L.A."

Everyone nodded and Rangiku let out an excited scream, "Six Flags here we come!"

* * *

**Yukiko:** so that's that. Sorry if you guys didn't like the whole Stephanie chapter thing. But I think it was necessary that it should be placed in there because of what will happen in future chapters. On a brighter note, they're going to Six Flags! Lucky! I give my story characters a good time while I'm stuck here doing nothing.

**Ichigo:** Then do something! You can drive now!

**Yukiko:** I know! But the gas prices are too high and I have no one to go with me…

**Ichigo:** Take your brother.

**Yukiko:** No! He's a chicken! I will not be seen with a chicken!

**Ichigo:** Then stop complaining! It's you're damn fault anyways.

**Yukiko: **WAHHHHHHHH!

**Toshiro: **'Everyone there is a poll on Yukiko's profile and she would really appreciate it if you vote.'

**Yukiko:** YES IT'S A LIFE OR DEATH THING FOR TOSHIRO AND ICHIGO! YOU MUST VOTE! And please drop in a review!

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	9. Six Flags, More Flags More FUN!

**Yukiko: **Another fast update? What has the world come to? Well, I know there are more readers and I only got 4? Oh, well it was to be expected since I usually don't update very quickly. Read on my Padawans!

* * *

**Reviewers Response:**

**Hyukihime123: **Stephanie: _It's okay… I forgive you. _Stephanie:_ Whaat? I can see it. _Toshiro:_ 'Fine…'_

**Tuliharja: **Yukiko: _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A HAIR CURLING IRON ICHIGO? _Ichigo: _SHUT UP YUKIKO! __AT LEAST WE'RE GOING TO AN AMUSMENT PARK!_ Yukiko: _YOU'RE MEAN! _

**Namna-dono: **Yukiko: _AHHHHHH! That means so much to me! You have no idea! Thank you thank you thank you! Hahahaa, it's like you can read my mind!_

**Animegurl103: **Yukiko: _Hahahaahha, of course I won't forget! See you on Saturday!_

* * *

After a call with Takumi, Ichigo got the correct directions to Six Flags Magic Mountain and now are on the road in the Camaro. Toshiro sat in the front with Ichigo while Momo and Rangiku were in the back chatting about what rides there were in the park.

"Well, there's this ride called X2 and I hear it's a pretty cool ride," said Momo. In her lap were the Six Flags tickets for all of them. Ichigo would occasionally look back at the two from the rearview mirror then back on the road. Toshiro stared out at the scenery and thought about their little trip to the amusement park. To tell you the truth, Toshiro was a bit afraid of heights, but he would never tell his boyfriend. So going to a place filled with height related rides made him a little anxious. Being mute had its disadvantages, when he was younger Toshiro's grandmother would not let him go on rides back in Karakura because she was afraid Toshiro might want to back out but couldn't due to him lack of verbal communication.

Sensing Toshiro anxiety, Ichigo let go of the steering wheel with one hand and held onto one of Toshiro's hand resting on the arm rest. Toshiro looked at Ichigo whose eyes were fixed on the road but he had a reassuring smile on his face. Ichigo didn't know what was making his lover nervous, but he still wanted to comfort him even just a little.

Rangiku's ears heard a familiar song on the low volume radio and demanded Ichigo to turn it up. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo let go of Toshiro's hand in order to raise the volume before returning his hand back in Toshiro's hold. The strawberry blonde woman began to sing along with the song,

**You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, kiss me**  
**Infect me with your love and**  
**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, take me**  
**Wanna be a victim**  
**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

Ichigo nearly swerved out of the lane as he listened to the lyrics. He learned simple English words from Momo and, sadly, Rangiku. He recognized those words and it caught him off guard.

_WHAT KIND OF MUSIC IT THIS?_

'Ichigo! Are you alright?' signed Toshiro quickly after feeling the effects of the swerve.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Rangiku what song is this?" demanded Ichigo as he corrected the car back in line.

However Rangiku didn't hear him, she was too engrossed into the song,

**I know a bar out in mars  
Where they driving spaceships instead of cars  
Cop a prada space suit about the stars  
Getting stupid hah straight up out the jars  
Pockets on shrek, rockets on deck  
Tell me whats next? Alien sex.  
Imma disrobe you  
Then Imma probe you  
See I abducted you  
So I tell you what to do**

Toshiro turned around to glare at Rangiku, 'How could you possibly like this song?'

Momo just giggled, "Well that's Rangiku for you." The song ended and it immediately changed to another song, it was more of a rock band. Ichigo recognized the song as well as Rangiku,

"Ichigo! Sing this song! It's perfect for you and Toshiro!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No way."

"Ichigooooooo!"

"Fine! Just shut up!" Rangiku high-fived Momo and they bobbed her head to the beat.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo who had an annoyed tick mark on his cheek, but it soon desolved when the said berry glance at Toshiro.

**Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting**

**And I wrote this letter in my head**  
**Cuz so many things were left unsaid**  
**But now you're gone**  
**And I can't think straight**

**This could be the one last chance**  
**To make you understand**

**I'd do anything**  
**Just to hold you in my arms**  
**To try to make you laugh**  
**Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past**  
**I'd do anything**  
**Just to fall asleep with you**  
**Will you remember me?**  
**Cuz I know**  
**I won't forget you!**

Toshiro's eyes widen at the wonderful sound of Ichigo's singing voice. He can never get enough of listen to it, since it was so addicting. The white haired man felt so lucky to have a lover like Ichigo. Squeezing Ichigo's hand, Toshiro smiled when he received a squeeze back.

* * *

"Whooooo, it's so hot!" Rangiku said as she covered her eyes with her hand. Momo handed her the bottle of sunscreen,

"That's why you put on a lot of sunscreen; at least it'll keep us from getting dark."

After 30 minutes of searching for parking and listening to Ichigo curse out other driver's whenever they took his targeted parking spot, they finally made it to the gates of the park. There were so many people waiting in line to buy their tickets and many are waiting for the gates t open. The group was somewhat in the front, closer to the gate. There was a sort of pre-entertainment off to the side, but hardly anyone was paying attention, their focus was on Ichigo's bright orange hair, Toshiro's white hair, and Rangiku's large breasts. Some teenage girls off to the side were whispering to each other at how "hot" Ichigo was, which of course made Toshiro annoyed since he picked up in their conversation. He accidently let out a muffled growl from his throat, but Ichigo heard himclearly. Ichigo knew whenever Toshiro made a growling noise, it meant he was either he was upset with himself or angry at something, judging by the fact that Toshiro's eyes weren't closed Ichigo thought the latter reason.

"Toshiro? Are you alright?"

Snapping out of his daydreams of turning the girls into ash, Toshiro looked up to Ichigo and signed,

'I'm alright. Look the gates are opening!'

Rangiku grabbed her friends and dragged them to the front which made some men bleed from their nose. Momo saw that many people were heading towards one direction and came to the conclusion,

"We have to hurry! Everyone is heading over to X2! There's going to be a super long line if we don't pick up the pace!"

The four started running up a hill where everyone seems to be heading at and after a few turns and stairs; they made it to the X2 entrance. From what Toshiro saw it was a rollercoaster with red tracks that twisted and turned in many directions. Just the sight of it made the butterflies in his stomach flutter even more. He started making these huffing noises as they grew closer to the door that led to the train itself. Momo looked at her cousin and knew what was going on his mind,

'If you are afraid then tell us.'

Toshiro shook his head, 'No, I… I want to do this.'

Momo's eyes narrowed in concern, 'I know you do, but I don't want to have Ichigo carry you out because you hyperventilated and passed out. It's okay to be afraid, I'm nervous too.'

Ichigo saw at the corner of his eye what Momo just signed to Toshiro and turned to his boyfriend,

'Toshiro, are you afraid of heights?' Ichigo signed because he wanted the conversation to be private just in case the other riders knew Japanese and for Toshiro's dignity.

Toshiro looked away, 'I am not afraid of heights.'

Ichigo frowned, 'Then look at me in the eyes and tell me so.'

The other male fidgeted on the spot before turning back at Ichigo and signed in an exasperated manner,

'Okay! I AM afraid of heights! Happy! Get off my back!'

Ichigo eyes widen slightly before softening an understanding, 'Do you want me to ride with you in all the rides?'

Toshiro could only nod and Ichigo hugged him quickly because they were next in line. On the train there were six rows of four, but it split in the middle so there were actually two columns, two per row. Ichigo and Toshiro took the second set of seats while Momo and Rangiku were right in front of them. Once settled in, the riders pulled down the safety harness over their head and snapped on the emergency belt. The conductors did their rounds by checking the seatbelts on each row for all the riders before giving the thumbs up. Toshiro clawed the chest harness in nervousness; he wanted to back out before the ride even start. He then felt a hand on his own and saw Ichigo looking at him with a reassuring grin and in turn he returned the grin. Toshiro, Ichigo, Momo and Rangiku suddenly felt the ground disappear and saw the platform disappeared leaving their feet to dangle in midair and the main conductor yelled on the microphone,

"**AND ENJOY YOUR RIDE ON THE X2!"**

All the seats began to rotate backwards and they now seem to be lying down on their back instead of sitting. The entire train started to move and immediately everyone on the ride began to scream in excitement. The train went up the tracks slowly getting higher and higher into the sky. Toshiro looked down at and Rangiku having the time of her life and then looked to Momo who was laughing in excitement. He then turned to Ichigo hwo had a full blown grin on his face, he looked more like a child in a candy store with made Toshiro grin as well. Ichigo looked at Toshiro and yelled at him due to the loud sounds of the tracks,

"This is exciting! Are you ready Toshiro?"

Toshiro grinned even more and nodded and at the point the train reached the top and then the ride began. As the train went through the loops, twists and turns the seat were rotating at the same time giving the word vertigo a different meaning. Toshiro had his eyes closed majority of the time, but he heard Momo, Ichigo and Rangiku screaming their hearts out along with the other riders. Before he knew it, the ride was over. When the all stepped out of the building, Toshiro tackled Ichigo with all his might.

'That was so much fun! The rush! What a RUSH!' Toshiro signed with so much vigor.

Everyone laughed and Ichigo hugged him back, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. So is your fear of heights gone?"

Toshiro smiled and nodded feeling like a teen again. For majority of the morning and afternoon they rode on different roller coasters and everyone's favorite was the Tatsu. It was a dragon based rollercoaster which made you lie down on your stomach and the harness was on your back keeping you from fall out. It actually felt as if they were flying like a dragon. When the day was almost done, they decided to take a lunch break and ate at a fast food place called Johnny Rockets. They talked about which ride was the best and which was just okay.

"I think the Green Lantern's First Flight was the best," said Rangiku.

Ichigo shook his head, "That ride was good, but it made me really dizzy. I think Riddler's Revenge was awesome!"

Momo popped a french fry in her mouth, "No, the Batman ride was better."

Toshiro took a sip at the soda he and Ichigo shared, 'I think all the rides we went on are good. I don't really have a favorite, but I like Tatsu the most.'

The others agreed and cleaned up their mess and went over to the restrooms. Toshiro walked out of the small building after doing his business and saw the same girls he saw at the entrance that morning flirting with Ichigo.

Clearly Ichigo didn't like what was going on and couldn't really understand what they were saying because they were talking too fast and at the same time. Toshiro growled again and stomped towards Ichigo.

"Toshiro! It's not what you…" he was suddenly cut off when Toshiro grabbed his shirt and planted a firm and passionate kiss on Ichigo's lips. Ichigo was surprised but soon melted into it and closed his eyes. Toshiro smirked under the kiss and then eyed the girls who had their jaws hit the ground. Pulling away, Ichigo was trying to catch his breath while Toshiro sent the coldest smirk at the girls that clearly said,

_**He's mine bitches.**_

The girls fled and that's when Momo and Rangiku appeared and let out a long whistle, "Remind me to never mess with Toshiro when it comes to Ichigo."

Momo just giggled and shrugged, "That's Shiro for you."

By nightfall, they drove their way back to their Malibu home. Momo and Rangiku were asleep at the back while Toshiro and Ichigo stayed awake.

"Hey Yuki Hime, thanks for the save. I couldn't do anything because I couldn't understand a word they said."

Toshiro let out a huff, 'It's alright. I'm glad that I put them straight for calling you "hot" earlier.'

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Was that the reason you growled at the beginning?"

'Yeah.'

Ichigo looked at the freeway and then smiled, "Then I should show you my thanks for saving me."

The other male looked at Ichigo with lust in his eyes, 'Make-out session later?'

Ichigo smirked, "You bet."

* * *

**Yukiko:** So yeah, finished chapter 9! Hahahaha you showed them Toshiro! It was hard writing the description for the roller coasters, I tried my best. Sorry, guys, no Lemon for the next chapter, but there will be a heated full detailed make-out session though! And as for the votes, THERE WILL BE A LEMON! Just wait a few more chapters. Drop in a review ya? Thanks!

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~ _


	10. Breathtaking

**Yukiko: **Yay! An update! I'm glad I finally got this finished. To tell you the truth guys I had a writer's block for this chapter… I was scared out of my mind! But in my sheer terror I was listening to a song called… well, it'll be mentioned in the story… I do hope this chapter will be a long one because I'm going to put two chapters into one. Let's see how it goes because I'm going to wing it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Reviewers Responses**

**Hyukihime123: **Yukiko: _But feeling the queasiness is the best part of the experience! _Toshiro: _*smiles* 'Thank you, you and I have a lot alike.' _Ichigo: _I DON'T WANT TO READ THAT DAMN BOOK! STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT!_

**XIce-and-SnowX: **Yukiko: _I had a lot of fun writing that chapter! I'm glad you liked it.I wonder what are these good deeds you speak of. :D Enjoy and don't worry about not reviewing for the other chapter. Just knowing that you love this story makes it up all the time. :D_

**NimayTheAirbender: **Yukiko: _Only about a few times! :D And it's a promise I intend to keep!_

**Animegurl103: **Yukiko: _I just had to put it there… You would thing about the old man dancing! Hahaha!_

**SasuShiroEd: **Ichigo: _Did you expect anything less from us? _Toshiro: _'They're not that scary when you actually ride them… but it is thrilling.'_

**Hotaru Shizuma: **Toshiro: _'Like I'd let my Ichigo be flirted by some girls! I will not stand for that! _Yukiko: _Well living in California has its perks… but it's too sunny here and I have a skin condition that I'll burn like a vampire in the sun. Plus the parks are expensive and they are too far away from where I live._

**Namna-dono: **Yukiko: _PINEAPPLE! I'm glad that that my story distracts you from reality but I do hope you didn't get into too much trouble. I love the E.T song, I can listen to it for a long time! But don't worry about the lemon, I'm sure you'll be happy when you see it._

**Tuliharja: **Yukiko: _Thank you! I got kinda worried about the whole description thing. Possessive Toshiro is the best. :D_

* * *

**Toshiro's POV**

After a full day at the theme park Six Flags, I have to say I was pretty tired. When we got home, Momo and Rangiku immediately went to their rooms to sleep. Ichigo disappeared into the bathroom close to the front door, so I decided that I'd make something to eat before heading off to bed. I made my way to the kitchen on silent feet and rummaged into the fridge to make something. Sighing with a huff, I pulled out a cold ham sandwich that Momo made for us the other day. Removing the plastic wrapping, I took a bite down on the sandwich and chewed on it slowly. Today was an eventful day except during the time those girls flirted with my Ichigo. If there were no one around us, I would have done something to make them regret even laying eyes on him.

I finished the sandwich and placed the plate in the sink. I felt a feeling in my throat. I covered my mouth in shock. I knew that it was probably a big burp. I could feel my face flushing deeply and closed my eyes in embarrassment.

When I opened them, I jumped when Ichigo was right in front of me and he was smiling at me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

He looked at me. "So when is this make-out session going to begin, because by the look on your face it seems you want it now," he said with a smirk.

I blushed and looked down, but I gasped when I felt Ichigo whisper something into my ear.

"I love you, my Yuki Hime."

Ichigo kissed my ears and along my jaw until he reached my lips. I smiled into the kiss and hugged him closer. Ichigo ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I eagerly opened my mouth and waited the deepening of our kiss. He picked me up like I was as light as a feather and placed me on top of the kitchen countertop.

I shivered when I felt Ichigo's warm hands on my knees. He spread them apart and inserted himself in between them. He then pulled me closer to the edge of the counter. This actually made me taller than him and I had to tilt his head upwards in order to continue our kiss.

I pulled from his lips to take a breath. Our hot breaths intermingled and I connected our lips again. Ichigo's hands moved back to my legs. His hands were actually hot now as they started to ascend towards my upper thigh.

I shivered when his fingers ran over my stomach. I haven't felt like this in such a long time. Ichigo grazed his hand in my hair while his other hand started to venture inwards towards my inner thigh and closer to the stiff erection I now sported.

His hand was so close but he wouldn't touch it. But the closer it got the more I would pant and scoot towards him for more contact. When he finally took hold of it through my boxers, I arched my back and gasped at the pleasure I felt.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" We turned our heads quickly to see Momo standing at the door with her face bright red.

"I'll be going now! Good night! I'M SORRY!" she screamed before sprinting back into her room. I heard Ichigo sigh and I let out a loud huff in annoyance,

'Well, she knows how to kill a mood.'

Ichigo let out a laugh before kissing my lips, "Let's go to bed now. It's getting late and Yuki Hime needs his beauty sleep."

My fist collided with his jaw before I left him on the kitchen floor in pain.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The following morning, the group went back to their usual routine; Momo cooking breakfast, Rangiku in the bathroom taking her morning shower, Toshiro playing quietly on the piano and Ichigo nearby reading a book. When Ichigo and Toshiro greeted Momo earlier that morning all she did was blush madly and started her strings of apologizes thus resulting to Rangiku's curiosity. Yet the subject was dropped when Toshiro let a glare at Rangiku.

Sighing to himself, Toshiro played some random notes that filled the room with comfort yet the tune was very lonely. Ichigo glanced at his boyfriend through the corner of his eye before returning back to his reading. Momo then called them over for breakfast. Everyone filed into the room where they normally eat breakfast and ate their food while having a quiet conversation. After they finished, Momo realized that she made too much food and put all the extra food into a topple-wear.

Ichigo told everyone that he was going to go out to the beach for a walk and then left. Momo went up to Toshiro and handed him the topple-wear,

"Here, give this to Stephanie. We already have way too much food in the refrigerator and I want to make sure that she gets enough to eat."

Nodding in understanding, Toshiro took the food to the front door, put on his shoes and headed down the street to the seventeen year old girl's apartment. When he got there, he looked up to her window to see if there was light inside. He then saw Stephanie sitting on a chair with a guitar in her arms, it seemed as if she was playing the instrument for a while. Toshiro walked towards the door and rang the doorbell. The music stopped and after a few moments of waiting the door opened up to reveal Stephanie. She was wearing a simple summer floral dress of red and pink. Toshiro's eyes widen at the girl's skin color; it was sickly white, plus there were black circles around her eyes.

"Oh Toshiro. What are you doing here?" asked Stephanie.

_Her condition is getting worse…_

He pulled out his phone and typed in what he wanted to say, _**Momo wanted you to have this. She made extra so she wanted to give it to you. Are you alright Stephanie?**_

Stephanie read the phone and smile softly, "Yes, I'm fine. Tell Momo thank you. She didn't really have to go to so much trouble."

The older male just waved his hand dismissively and then took a good look at her face; he noticed tear tracks running down her cheeks.

_**Are you sure you're alright?**_

"Yes Toshiro. Well I have to be leaving soon. I have a check-up at the hospital later this afternoon so I'll talk to you later okay?"

_**Want Ichigo and I to accompany you to the hospital?**_

Again, she shook her head, "No, it's fine. You both have already done enough. Besides I've done this before." She nodded her head before stepping back into her home, "I'll see you soon Toshiro. Tell everyone hello for me."

With that she gently closed the door and Toshiro made his way back to his house.

* * *

When Toshiro reached his house, he immediately heard yelling from inside the building. He went through the front door and into the living room to see Ichigo glaring at the T.V and yelling at it. On the screen were the faces of Miku, Shiori and Damon. Smiling, Toshiro walked up to Ichigo and waved at his other friends.

"Toshiro! We missed you! How are you?" asked Shiori.

He just gave her a thumbs up before looking at Miku and Ichigo, "You idiot you should be grateful!"

Ichigo shot back, "I am grateful, I'm just not grateful that you're yelling at me! What did I do in the first place?"

Miku smacked her hand on her forehead, "Your dumbass left your violin here. We had to ship it to you! Oh and you owe us money!"

"How the hell do I owe you money?"

Damon took over Miku's spot in the camera, "We freaking had to pay to send it over there!"

Ichigo's eye twitched, "It's not like I asked you to send it here!"

Shiori sighed, "But by the look on Toshiro's face, he wanted to have the violin there."

Ichigo turned and looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes, "You wanted the violin to be here?"

Toshiro fidgeted on the spot, 'Well, I haven't heard you play since we got here and I really do miss hearing you play… it's kinda lonely with me just playing the piano. It's like I have a missing piece in my heart and…"

He was cut off when Ichigo embraced him, "You could have told me that sooner…"

Ichigo let Toshiro go and walked over to the coffee table and opened a brown box to reveal his violin case. Opening it, Ichigo pulled out his instrument and caressed the bow on the strings giving it a simple tune, just checking if it needed a tuning. Smiling in satisfaction, Ichigo turned to his friends and Toshiro, "Let's play something, anything."

Toshiro went over to the piano and sat on the bench, waiting for the others to decide on a piece. Rangiku bounded into the room with a smile on her face,

"I know a good song that you guys should play! I heard it before at the mall and thought it was really nice!"

The orange haired man rolled his eyes, "Is it a song about sex again?"

Damon choked on his saliva while Shiori and Miku laughed.

The busty woman pouted, "Ichigo! I would never listen to a song like that! Anyways, here's the song's sheets. You guys type it up too on your computer!"

She opened up a new window on the computer and type in the search engine, **Morning Glow**

The others found the exact same website and researched a little to find the right sheet according to their instruments. After a few markings and tries, they finally got the melody and piece down to memory. Momo walked into the room not too long ago and sat next to Rangiku on the couch.

Toshiro looked at the others and nodded before started the piece. Damon was the one that started the entire song. The melody was slightly upbeat, yet it had that sense of calming presence that lifted the soul. He continued playing the same rhythm over and over again before Toshiro jumped into the piece with his own rhythm and that made the piano and guitar play as one. They went on for a little while before Ichigo caressed the violin's bow along the strings making a loud introduction of the main theme itself. Miku followed Ichigo's tone with her cello, but her instrument made a lower tone than Ichigo's thus highlighting the depth in the music. Shiori created the main beat to the entire group and kept everyone at an even pace. Rangiku and Momo closed their eyes and listened to the song with lifted hearts and open souls.

Truly their music is absolutely breathtaking.

* * *

**Yukiko: **And that's the end of chapter 10! I wrote this at 12:39 in the morning! Whoohoo! Ugh no I'm tired, but satisfied! I tried my best on the make-out session… I'm not really good at just make outs… I'm more of a Lemon writing person. So yeah.

**Toshiro: **'If you guys want to listen to the piece we just performed here is the title, go on youtube and type in_: __**04-Morning Glow (Instrumental)-FFX-2 Vocal Collection: Yuna**_

**Ichigo: **Please drop in a review and Yukiko will update quickly.

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	11. Till the End of Time

**Yukiko: **Well, hey guys! Welcome to chapter 11! Whoohoo! This Sequel is almost done, I am sad to say… I think there is about 3 more chapters which includes the Epilogue… sooo, unless any of you guys want me to add more chapters… you MUST PERSUADE ME! I'm just playing, but if you guys really want more chapters then just ask.

* * *

**Reviewers Response:**

**Tuliharja: **Yukiko: _Like I said I suck at making make-out scenes. I have to have a lemon in it somehow… so I guess it was classical. And about Toshiro's surgery; your patience has been rewarded! Read on and find out._

**SasuShiroEd: **Toshiro: _'Tsudere? What is that?' _Ichigo:_ I'm curious to what is that as well._

**Hotaru Shizuma: **Ichigo: _Hold you damn horses! It's coming! Yukiko just likes to add the suspense. _Yukiko: _ICHIGO! Don't yell at her like that!_

**NimayTheAirbender: **Yukiko:_ Thanks! I got worried that maybe some of the readers will not like it. _Momo:_ I just wanted a glass of water for screaming in the park! How was I suppose to know they were making out! _Toshiro & Ichigo: _'Knock first!'_

**ToraKU: **Yukiko: _AwAH! I haven't seen you in a while! YAY! _Ichigo: _I'm trying my best, but with Toshiro's surgery coming up it's hard to find the time._

**Namna-dono: **Cast members & Yukiko: _YOU LIVE IN IRELAND! _Ichigo: _Mission accomplished for you Yukiko._ Yukiko: ***does Happy Dance* **_I GOT A READER AND REVIWER FROM IRELAND! I totally agree with you, I'd sit there the entire time eating some popcorn! XD You are so mean to other fangirls, I like and respect that! :D_

**Animegurl103: **Yukiko: _Hahahahahahaha she called you thing! _Stephanie: _THAT'S NOT FUNNY! _Yukiko: ***giggles* **_I'm sorry, but I was glad I put the three on again._

**Hyukihime123: **Yukiko: _WAAAH! Don't emplode! _Ichigo: _she meant explode Yukiko. _Yukiko: _THAT'S EVEN WORSE! _Toshiro: _'I'm surrounded by idiots!' _***hugs back* **

**XIce-and-SnowX: **Stephanie: _I can't help it! Yukiko writes everything on the script, I just follow it. I don't really want to die either… _Yukiko: _I'm sorry Stephanie, but it keeps the story realistic. The ending was my favorite part as well. I miss playing with my music group… I'm so jealous of my own story! Hahaha!_

* * *

**Chapter 10 part 1**

* * *

Toshiro was sound asleep in the bedroom that he and Ichigo shared dreaming about a pink bunny that he can't remember the name and about strawberries. Hearing the alarm clock go off, Toshiro rolled over on his stomach and smacked on the spot where Ichigo slept on the bed.

_Ichigooo, turn off the damn clock!_

However, the white haired man felt nothing as his hand came down only to hit bed sheets. Forcing his eyes to open, Toshiro looked over to the alarm clock, grabbed hold of it and chucked it across the room only to make a small dent on the wall.

_Damn! Now I need to buy a new alarm clock._

Toshiro then turned his head to where his life-mate was suppose to be.

_Now where did he go this time?_

Rubbing the eye crud from his eyes, Toshiro slid off the bed and into the bathroom to do his business. As he was urinating in the toilet, he heard rushed footsteps heading up the staircase and into his bedroom. Suddenly the bathroom door flew open and in came a grinning Ichigo. Toshiro jumped in surprise and quickly pulled up his boxers and P.J bottoms and began swatting Ichigo on the head for being such an idiot as to barging in the bathroom while he was taking a piss.

"Toshiro! Toshiro! I have something to tell you!" shouted a grinning Ichigo.

Toshiro's eye twitched, 'You don't have to yell! I'm mute not deaf! I can hear you just fine unless you want me to be deaf too!'

Ichigo gave him a sheepish look, "Sorry, it's just that… Unohana called and she said your surgery is available in two days!"

Toshiro's eyes widen, 'Really? What time!'

"In the morning, I'm expecting nine o' clock. I've got to tell Momo and Rangiku!" Ichigo rushed out of the bathroom. Chuckling silently, Toshiro washed his hands in the sink while thinking how his boyfriend can act so childish.

Leaving the bathroom, Toshiro dressed into something decent like a pair of khaki shorts and a light orange shirt. As he descended down the stairs and into the living room, he was tackled into Rangiku's hold,

"Oh Toshiro! We heard from Ichigo! I'm so excited! I can't believe it's actually going to happen!"

Pushing himself away from Rangiku, he managed to get her to release him and glared playfully at her,

'What have you been thinking the entire time we were here? The only reason we are even in California is because of this operation.'

Rangiku had a blank look on her face, "But I thought we were here for a vacation…"

Toshiro facepalmed himself and left the room. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Ichigo on his phone in the backyard talking into it with a goofy grin.

_Ichigo never smiles like that on the phone… I wonder who is talking to._

Toshiro then picked up the last few sentences of Ichigo's conversation, "I'll see you later then! Meet me at that restaurant okay? Then we'll swing by that store. Bye."

Pressing the end button, Ichigo stuffed his phone into his pocket and made his way back inside with his usual scowl on his face. Toshiro stepped aside when Ichigo came through the sliding glass doors.

'Who was that Ichigo?'

Ichigo looked at Toshiro and he put on a soft smile, "It's no one Toshiro. I'm going to be out for lunch so you don't have to cook for me Momo."

Momo looked up from her task in the kitchen, "Alright. Be safe Ichigo."

The orange head turned to Toshiro, "See you later Toshiro." He kissed him on the cheek and left the house.

Toshiro was confused, usually whenever Ichigo was going to meet with someone, he'd tell him even if it was just Damon; Ichigo would tell Toshiro who he was going to be with. Frowning, Toshiro went over to the piano and began to play a song, but then he found himself tripping over his fingers on the keys and forgetting some pieces. The piano prodigy's eyes widen in shock.

_This never happened before…_

Rangiku happened to walk in and noticed all the mistakes Toshiro was making on the piano. Concern filled her eyes as she walked over to Momo in the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Toshiro? He's never made a mistake on the piano before," Rangiku whispered.

Momo nodded, "I just noticed it too. Something is bothering Toshiro greatly, but I don't know what."

* * *

Ichigo came back later that evening with a small bag in his right hand and his phone in his left. He again was talking to the same person he met up with. Toshiro was in the living room watching some random show about people singing in a Live contest with three judges. He heard the front door open and Ichigo's laughter filled with mirth.

"Yeah, today was fun! I hope we can do it again sometime, Nel. How about tomorrow… that's a good idea… I need to practice anyways… if I asked the others they'd laugh at me… okay, see you tomorrow Nel."

Toshiro frowned at the name, _Nel, that's a girl's name…_

He stood up and saw Ichigo heading up to their bedroom, who then turned to look at him, "Hey Toshiro! How was your day?"

Toshiro scowled, 'It was fine. How was yours?'

Ichigo just shrugged, "Eh, nothing special. Just went to do some shopping. Man, I'm tired, I'll be heading to bed now. Goodnight Toshiro!"

With that, Ichigo continued up the stairs and into the bedroom with a soft click of the closing door.

The white haired male let out an angered growl and huff before heading back to the living room to distract himself or else he would break something.

_Ichigo never hides anything from me. Who is this Nel he keeps talking to?_

From that late evening till morning, Toshiro never left his spot on the couch so he ended up sleeping there throughout the night. When he woke up, he saw a concerned looking Ichigo kneeling next to him.

"Toshiro! You're awake! Why are you sleeping here? When I woke up to find you not in the room and then found you here, I thought you were sick and passed out? What's wrong Toshiro?"

Ichigo reached over his hand to run it over the white tresses only to have it slapped away, "Toshiro what it wrong with you? Momo and Rangiku were so worried yesterday that they left this morning to get some medicine from a nearby pharmacy and get supplies to make soup for you."

Toshiro stood up and began to walk away only to have Ichigo grab hold of his arm. Ichigo was utterly shocked when Toshiro jerked his arm away from Ichigo's hold,

"Toshiro?"

The said man turned around and had a face that read sadness, hurt and betrayal.

'Just leave me alone Ichigo! Why can't you just let me be? Why don't you go hang out with N-E-L? I'm sure she's more fun to be with than me!' Toshiro then ran out of the house and into the nearby park near Stephanie's place. As he passed by her building, he noticed the lights were off and the curtains closed notifying Toshiro that she was not home. Sighing to himself, he sat on one of the vacant benches at the edge of the green grass. He placed his head in his hands as he sulked by himself in silence.

_Ichigo you idiot! Don't you care about how I feel?_

He then looked up and saw a couple holding hand in hand as they walked leisurely around the park. Squeezing his hands together, Toshiro felt a wave of guilt that washed over him like a tsunami.

_Maybe… I've been so selfish. I've always had Ichigo by my side for so long that I've made him into my pillar of support. It's not in my place to tell him that he must stay with all the time… He has the right to be with however he wants to… I should… go apologize._

Sighing for one last time, Toshiro sucked up his pride and began to walk back to the Malibu home. Just as he opened the he saw Ichigo down on one knee holding a woman with long seafoam green hair that reached up to her lower back, with breasts as big as Rangiku. They didn't seem to notice Toshiro and Ichigo uttered the words, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Ichigo was shocked at how Toshiro was acting towards him. He's never done that to him before, sure they had their arguments, but it was never that bad to the point wither of them ran out of the house. Ichigo looked down at his shoes and gripped the small velvet box in his hand tightly. The doorbell rang and immediately Ichigo opened the door to see Nel standing there with a concern expression on her face.

"Hey, Ichigo. I just saw a white haired guy running down the street from your house with tears in his eyes. Did something happen?"

Ichigo stepped aside for the woman to come in and gently closed the door, "That was Toshiro… he got mad at me for some reason and just ran off. I don't know what to do Nel."

The woman just let out a sigh and placed her hands on her hips, "So that's the famous Toshiro Hitsugaya you've been telling me about. Did you tell him about us Ichigo?"

Ichigo just shook his head and again Nel gave a sigh before flicking Ichigo's nose, "You idiot! Even when we were kids you would always leave out the important information! Now look what you did, Toshiro thinks you and I are dating, that you're cheating on him!"

Ichigo rubbed his abused nose and glared, "I was about to tell him, but he ran out of the door!"

Nel rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say cousin. Are we going to practice or not! I have a date with Nnoitra later and I don't want to be late."

Nodding Ichigo knelt down on one knee and looked up at his cousin, "This is so weird, proposing to my own cousin."

Nel giggled, "How much more that I'm the one being asked? Just get it over with Ichigo."

"Will you marry me?" On the corner of his eye he saw the door open and a devastated Toshiro at the threshold. Ichigo stood up quickly and went over to Toshiro,

"I-it's not what you think Yuki Hime!" Ichigo tried to explain, but Toshiro wouldn't have any of it.

'Don't call me your Yuki Hime! I come back here to apologize for my actions and this is what I get? I hate you Ichigo Kurosaki! I hate you!' Turning around again, Toshiro sprinted out of the house and back to the park only this time Ichigo ran after him.

Momo and Rangiku pulled up the driveway and saw the whole thing and even saw Nel stepping out of the front door. The two got out of the car and began demanding answers from the other woman. Nel explained everything from being Ichigo's cousin to the practice proposal misunderstanding.

Momo looked down the street to where the two ran down, "I think it just made matters worse."

Nel gave Momo a very sincere smile, "But he did go running after him."

Rangiku clapped her hands together, "Let's get started on dnner. I'm sure those two will be fine."

* * *

"Toshiro! Wait Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to catch up with his distressed lover. Toshiro just ignored him and kept running down the grassy hills. As he descended down the hill, he lost his footing and he began to fall, the only thing he heard was Ichigo screaming his name and the ground coming fast towards him and then nothing.

When Toshiro opened his eyes he felt no pain, only the feeling that he landed on something soft.

"Are you alright Toshiro?"

He looked over and saw he was lying down on Ichigo, who protected him from the fall.

"I hope you're not hurt…"

Toshiro's eyes swelled up in tears as he banged his fist on Ichigo's chest, 'You idiot! Why did you do that? What if you gotten a broken bone! Or a concussion? What then?'

Ichigo just gave him the most simplest answer, "Because you're my Yuki Hime."

Toshiro ujust clsed his eyes and got off of Ichigo. Just as Ichigo sat up, he winced at the pain on his right arm. The piano prodigy carefully examined the arm and deducted that it was just a sprain elbow and it was not broken.

With his left arm, Ichigo placed his hand on Toshiro's cheek and caressed his thumb over the watery eyes,

"Shh, don't cry. I'm sorry Toshiro…"

The said male shook his head and signed slowly, 'No I'm sorry… I shouldn't have acted the way I did… I was being selfish. If you want to be with anyone else, it's… it's fine with me. If you want to marry Nel… it's fine with me too.'

He was cut off when Ichigo kissed him on the lips as he ignored the pain on his arm. Pulling away, Ichigo stared straight into Toshiro's eyes,

"The only person I want to be with is you Toshiro. There is no one else."

'But what about Nel…'

Ichigo let out a mirthful laugh that left Toshiro confused, "Yuki Hime, Nel is my cousin."

Toshiro gawked at the man before him, so that means he made the wrong assumption about the woman. He made a complete fool out of himself.

"Nel moved here to America to study abroad years ago. I totally forgot that she was here until yesterday's call. I was so excited to see her again that I set up a date with her. We also did a little shopping… oh!"

Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and opened it. Toshiro silently gasped at the ring. It was simple yet it was elegant, unlike the traditional engagement ring that has a big diamond in the middle, this ring had small light blue sapphires embedded into the gold band. Taking the ring from the box, Ichigo held onto Toshiro right hand,

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. I will always love and cherish you till the end of time and far beyond that. Will you marry me?"

Without even waiting for an answer, Ichigo was tackled down to the grass. He looked up to see Toshiro nodding his head vigorously while mouthing the word, "Yes" over and over again. Grinning like an idiot, Ichigo took Toshiro's right hand on inserted the ring on Toshiro's ring finger.

Toshiro smiled brightly as the ring fit perfectly into his finger.

_I'm going to be Ichigo's and I am his forever…_

* * *

**Chapter 10 part 2**

* * *

Toshiro nervously laid down on a gurney in the pre-operational room. He was dressed in a hospital gown and he would occasionally fix the back of the clothing because his backside would show. He's been there for nearly 15 minutes after signing many wavers. Dr. Unohana led Toshiro away to the dressing room and this is where he's been until his operation in 45 minutes. The door opened and Ichigo, Momo, and Rangiku filed inside standing on either sides of his bed.

Momo rubbed her hand on his shoulder, "How are you feeling Toshiro?"

'Nervous, but I'll get through this.'

Rangiku nodded, "that['s true, what's the worst that can happen? You falling into a coma from all the anesthesia…"

Ichigo scowled at the busty woman, "Not helping."

Toshiro just smiled, 'Have you guys seen Stephanie lately?' He looked at Ichigo who then pulled out his phone and called Stephanie about 20 times.

"She not answering…" For the remainder of the time they spent chatting about how they must return back here and probably take Stephanie to Karakura Town for a while.

A nurse walked in and asked everyone to leave the room since they were about to start the operation. Giving Toshiro a kiss in the lips, "I'll be here waiting for you."

The nurse then rolled Toshiro's gurney, with him in it, into the operation room. He was surprised that she could roll him with ease through the hallway.

Toshiro looked at the nurse and she immediately nodded to him with an emotionless expression,

"**My name is Nemu Kurotsuchi."**

The gurney pushed open the double swing doors and into the operation room. Toshiro began to fidget in nervousness as his bed was put under a large lamp with a small rolling table beside him. There were many nurses and surgeons in the room who were walking around checking equipment and such. The head surgeon walked up to Toshiro and had no smile on his face like Nurse Nemu,

"**I am the head surgeon for your operation. I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi."**

Toshiro just nodded and saw Dr. Kurotsuchi turn to another nurse, **"Let's get this over with, knock him out."**

A male nurse went over to Toshiro with a small face mask in his hands, **"I'm going to put this mask over your nose and mouth to sedate you. All I want you to do is count from 10 backwards."**

Nodding again, Toshiro counted from 10 in his head and by the time he reached 6, he was out like a light.

* * *

Ichigo, Momo, and Rangiku sat on the connected chairs in the waiting room fiddling their fingers as they waited anxiously for the operation to be over. Ichigo paced back and forth and he would occasionally look at the door to see if Unohana would walk in and tell them the good news.

"Ichigo! If you keep that up you'll be digging a trench in the hospital!" Rangiku said for she got tired of hearing Ichigo's shoes click against the tiled floor.

"I can't help it! I'm so nervous!"

Momo sighed, "We're nervous too, but please try to be nervous in a quieter way?"

Ichigo suddenly jumped when he felt his phone vibrate and he saw the caller I.D: **Unohana**

Answering it quickly he spoke to the doctor, "Yes? Unohana? What is it? Is it about Toshiro?"

"_No Ichigo. The operation for Toshiro just started 30 minutes ago. I'm calling because… Stephanie has requested to see you."_

"Where are you? I'll be there in a few minutes."

"_We are on the 8__th__ floor just above you; room 405. Ichigo, please hurry."_

The line ended and Ichigo left a puzzled Momo and Rangiku as he went to the 8th floor room 405. As soon as he got there, he saw Dr. Unohana standing next to a hospital bed with Stephanie resting on it. Walking forward quietly, Ichigo saw how white she was; she was a white as newly fallen snow.

"I'm glad you could make it in time Ichigo," Unohana said sadly.

Ichigo looked from Unohana and back to Stephanie again, "How is her condition now?"

His only reply was a slow side to side shake of Unohana's head. Ichigo fell to his knees and grabbed hold of the bed.

"I-Ichigo?"

Hearing a quiet voice, Ichigo stood up and saw Stephanie smiling at her with very tired eyes.

"H-Hey Steph, how are you feeling?" asked Ichigo, he didn't care if anyone noticed his voice cracked.

The raven haired girl giggle a little before coughing into her fist, "I've been better. Where's Toshiro?"

"He's in the operation room… He's going to get his voice back soon and then he'll sing for you… w-we can play music together…"

Stephanie just kept smiling and reached over to put her hand into Ichigo's, "Do you see that book there on the nightstand?"

Ichigo looked over and nodded, "I want you and Toshiro to have it… I won't need it no more."

She squeezed Ichigo hand and he noticed that there were tears running down her face, "Ichigo… I have… a request."

The orange head just nodded, "Anything."

"Can I call you Nii-san? I never got a chance to call my brother that… I-I always saw both you and Toshiro as my older brothers and Momo and Rangiku as older sisters… please?"

Ichigo had tears in his eyes and he didn't care, "Yes… you can call me that. You can even tell Toshiro, Momo and Rangiku that yourself. You'll see."

Stephanie just smiled and closed her eyes before whispering, "Thank you, Nii-san."

The faint grip in Ichigo's hand relaxed.

Stephanie was gone.

* * *

It's been an hour and thirty minutes since the operation and now Toshiro was resting in the recovery room with Momo and Rangiku on either sides of his bed. There were clean white bandages around Toshiro's neck telling everyone that the operation was a success. When Toshiro woke up after the effect of the anesthesia had gone, the first thing he noticed and asked was, 'Where is Ichigo?'

He didn't want to risk using his throat and vocal cords because he just got out of the operation, so he still used sign language to communicate.

"He got a call from Unohana and he just rushed out of the room. We don't know where he is," answered Rangiku.

Toshiro just nodded, he believed in Ichigo. Something must have happened that Unohana needed his help. Toshiro respected that and he would wait until his return.

Suddenly, the door opened and came in a frazzled looking Ichigo. He went straight to Toshiro's bed and the two gently hugged and kissed each other.

'Ichigo, it was a success. The Nurse Nemu told us so not too long ago and that I'll make a full recovery. But I need to go to therapy to work out my vocal muscles… Ichigo? What's wrong?'

Toshiro noticed how red and puffy Ichigo's eye were and was really worried, 'Ichigo tell me what's wrong?'

Ichigo shook out his daze and looked at everyone in the room, "I'm really happy that the operation was a success. I really am."

Momo smiled, "Yes, just wait until Stephanie hears about this."

Everyone saw Ichigo visibly stiffened at the mention of the raven haired girl's name. Rangiku then noticed a small book in Ichigo's hand.

"Ichigo, isn't that Stephanie's diary? Why do you have it?"

The orange head eyes were over shadowed by his bangs, "Guys, there's something I have to tell you…"

Everyone in the room didn't like the sound of Ichigo's voice, "She's gone… Stephanie is gone… I couldn't… I couldn't save her!"

Momo and Rangiku gasped while Toshiro looked away with tears in his eyes. Ichigo slammed his fist on the bed, being careful not to hit Toshiro's leg, "I couldn't save her! I promise her that I would… Dammit!"

Toshiro hugged Ichigo around his neck and he let him cry on his shoulder, all he could do now is just give him support and comfort. To Toshiro, when he heard that the 17 year old girl has passed on, it's as if someone tore a piece of his heart. Momo and Rangiku cried quietly and went over to hug Ichigo. There they were huddled together in an embrace and only soft tears of sadness filled the room.

* * *

**Yukiko: **THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! OVER 4,000 WORDS!

**Ichigo: **You killed Stephanie! How could you!

**Stephanie: **Don't blame her! You all knew it was coming!

**Toshiro:** 'This chapter still breaks my heart.'

**Yukiko:** I agree with Toshiro, this chapter really was hard for me to write… I had to stop occasionally because it broke my heart to write Stephanie's death scene. Please review and you will receive.

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	12. Lie With Me & Just Forget the World

**Yukiko: **Well, I'm back guys! Whoohoo. Sorry for the late update once again, my mom was being a nagging killjoy. Plus, it's my last year so things got pretty hectic and the school FUCKED UP my classes! But it's alright now. So, yes. Oh! I have a new poll for you guys to vote on, but you MUST READ the authoress note at the end. Thanks and enjoy the second to last chapter!

* * *

**Reviewers Responses**

* * *

**BleedinOpal: **_Yukiko:_ Thank you for liking this story. I'm sorry that you see Stephanie as an unneeded character, but the other readers seem to like her and I'm just trying to make this story more realistic to the real world by adding normal non-Bleach characters… even though it's only one. I'm trying to show how life is difficult these days through the medical point of view. I'm sorry that you are disappointed in my choice of OC characters, but she is already in it and part of the story. I'm not trying to be mean, I just wanted you to understand why I did so.

**XIce-and-SnowX: **_Yukiko: _WAH! I'm sorry! ***runs and hides***_Stephanie: _Well, it had to be done for the story to come to an end… but I'm quite surprised that she actually did it. She's also sorry for making kinda fast, she was in a hurry because she was about to me late for her dance group's meeting and that her mother was nagging her again. I'll personally make sure you will receive the chapter you are looking forward to.

**SasuShiroEd: **_Ichigo: _Now I get it! Okays, thanks for the clear up.

**Tuliharja: **_Yukiko:_ Well, that is true, but there are also times when people are awake and then die when they close their eyes… it confuses me to how they know when to do so. _Ichigo: _You should try it when you die._ Yukiko:_ I don't think I can, they said that the way I'm going to die is by getting hit by a bus, so I don't know if it will be the same.

**Hotaru Shizuma: **_Yukiko: _YOU DON'T SUCK! WE NEED TO WORK ON YOUR SELF-CONFIDENCE WOMAN!

**Namna-dono: **_Ichigo: _Yukiko is getting to that… ***looks at Toshiro seductively*** _Toshiro: _'NO ICHIGO! WAIT UNTIL YUKIKO IS DONE WRITING THE SCRIPT!'

**ToraKU: **_Ichigo: _I don't know why she would put that in the story. She almost ruined our relationship, but in the end it turned out great ne?

**OUTOFSERVICE1122**: _All cast members & Yukiko: _Whoa. Nice name._ Yukiko: _DON'T FALL OFF THE BUILDING!

**NimayTheAirbender: **_Yukiko: _Yeah, everyone is happy about all that, except for Steph's death and all.

**Megusiq**: _Yukiko: _Thank you for you kind and supportive review! I will do my best!

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since Toshiro's successful operation and the death of Stephanie Yamato. Throughout these 3 weeks, Toshiro has been going out to the hospital for his daily vocal therapy with Dr. Unohana and a therapist name Dr. Hyourinmaru, he was a good friend to Retsu. When Toshiro asked why Dr. Hyourinmaru was like so, all he got for a reply was,

"Because that is my name."

Personally, Toshiro really like the vocal therapist because of his cool demeanor and reassuring presence. Through Toshiro's sessions he has been asked to do simple vocal warm-ups as those in a choir practice. At first the white haired man thought it was silly to do such things, but after some explaining from Unohana and Dr. Hyourinmaru they got him to try at least on the first day. The white haired patient was shocked at the very quiet noise that was actually coming out of his mouth. With a nod of satisfaction, Dr. Hyourinmaru continued the sessions with Toshiro in the quiet space of his office, since he learned that Toshiro had a large amount of pride and didn't want anyone to see him or hear him with such a tiny voice.

Ichigo just stayed home with Rangiku while they waited for Toshiro and Momo to return from the hospital. At first, Ichigo was kinda surprised that Toshiro kept declining his offer to accompany him to the hospital. What's really making Ichigo curious was that Toshiro still communicated through sign language instead of using his practiced tiny voice.

'I'm just going to see my vocal therapist, that's all. Why don't you just relax now. Momo will come with me. I'll be back in a few hours.'

That was all Toshiro said before leaving to the garage door and into the car to the medical building. This was a repetitive schedule for the past 3 weeks. So all Ichigo has been doing to pass the time while Toshiro and Momo were away was sitting on a plastic chair on the sandy shores of the Malibu house and stared out into the sunny horizon.

"Man, I can't wait to go back to Karakura and see the others aga…" His thoughts were interrupted suddenly when Damon and Miku flashed into his head. He jumped out of his seat, while scaring some passerby, picked up the chair and made dash into the house.

"Rangiku! Rangiku!"

He heard hurried footsteps coming down the staircase and a frazzled looking Rangiku poked her head at the door.

"What is it Ichigo? Where's the fire? Is Toshiro pregnant?"

Ichigo was completely shocked at the last statement that came out of that woman's mouth. Clearly what gave her that idea?

"No Rangiku! He is not pregnant! How… how is that even possible! Never mind! Look, I just remembered that in 2 more months it's going to be Damon and Miku's wedding! Toshiro and I don't even have suits yet plus we don't have a gift for them!"

The busty woman's eyes widen in shock before shifting to a smirk, "THIS MEANS SHOPPING!" She ran back upstairs and into her room. Ichigo's eye twitched slightly at her antics and pulled out his phone to text Toshiro.

_**Yuki Hime, Rangiku and I will be heading out to the mall. We'll be back probably a little late.**_

He didn't have to wait long to Toshiro's reply.

_**Okay, have fun you two. Well she'll probably have all the fun. Momo just received a call from her just now and they were whispering to each other. Be careful Ichigo, they're up to something.**_

Ichigo then frowned at the message his fiancé sent him. When Momo and Rangiku are planning something in secret, things doesn't turn out well for both him and Toshiro.

_**Thanks, I'll keep my eyes open for it. Love you.**_

Immediately he got a text back, _**Love you too.**_

Flipping his phone closed, he walked upstairs to his bedroom to change out of his casual house clothes. He pulled up his shirt off and threw it on the bed thus revealing his toned hard abs. His eyes travelled to a small black book on Toshiro's bed stand. Sighing, Ichigo walked over and took the book in his hands. Flipping to the middle of the book, he read one of the entries Stephanie made.

_**June 4**_

_**Today I have to go back to the hospital once again. I don't really like going, don't get me wrong I love the hospital and its workers, but the treatment makes me feel like some lab rat. But I know it's for my health, so I have to put up with it.**_

_**Oh my gosh! I just had the craziest day ever! Just as I was leaving my appointment, some guy pushed me down the stairs. Well, that didn't sound pleasant, haha. Anyways, I really thought I was going to hurt myself from the fall, but another guy broke my fall. He was so handsome! He had white hair (which was weird, since he looked so young!) and I can tell he was from Japan from the way his eyes were. Then I met another guy, he was handsome too! (He had bright orange hair! Is their hair natural?) Seriously, are all Japanese guys handsome? I got to know their names; Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya, cool names. I was kinda sad that I found out they were gay… but whatever! Two hot guys together is so, well, hot! I would never tell them though. They offered me a ride home which was cool. But then they saw my moment of weakness… I felt so embarrassed. Now I'm back home with nothing to do, maybe I'll just play the guitar… never mind. I'll just go to sleep. Good night.**_

Ichigo finished reading and placed the book back where it was. He then heard Rangiku yelling for him at the bottom of the stairs. Quickly grabbing his purple VIBE t-shirt and put it on, he ran out of the room and down the stairs. Once Rangiku took one look at him, she flipped,

"ICHIGO! WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT SHIRT? YOU LOOK LIKE A FREAKING TEENAGER AGAIN! CHANGE CHANGE CHANGE!"

She pushed the orange haired male back up the stairs and into his room.

"What's the point? We're just going out shopping. Besides I like this shirt!"

Rangiku rummaged through the closet that had both his and Toshiro's clothes neatly hanged. Ichigo folded his arms on his chest as he watched the clothes crazed woman digging into his clothes. She then threw a couple clothes at Ichigo and moved to the small box on the dresser filled with guy accessories.

"What do you think you're doing Rangiku?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the clothes in his arms.

Rangiku didn't even look up from her mission, "I have to make you look presentable! Where we're going it's pretty high standard. We're not going to some Hollister store."

She turned around and played some necklaces on the bed and then pointed to the bathroom, "change now!"

Sighing, Ichigo obeyed not wanting to feel her wrath and… he could have sworn that he felt Rangiku grinning behind him.

A few minutes later Ichigo came out in the clothes Rangiku picked out for him and the woman gave him a look over. He was wearing an elbow length orange shirt, over it was a grayish sleeveless with a hood, he also wore black jeans that cut off above his ankles and a pair for matching high-tops.

Rangiku nodded in approval, "Nice, nice… now let's go before the stores close!"

Ichigo was dragged down the spiral staircase, he was able to grab the car keys and they left the Malibu home to the shopping center.

* * *

Toshiro and Momo arrived 10 minutes after Ichigo and Rangiku left to buy Damon and Miku a present. The white haired male quickly hooked up the laptop to the large T.V and connected with those in Karakura town. Toshiro smiled as he saw two chat boxes open up and revealed his closest friends. Damon was in one box with Miku leaning on his shoulder and Shiori smiling and appears to be in her bedroom.

Miku grinned, "Hey Toshiro! What's up?"

Toshiro grinned back and lifted up his right hand to show his engagement ring. Throughout the house all that was heard were the screams of those from Karakura Town.

Shiori placed her face near the camera, "HE REALLY ASKED YOU?"

Miku pushed Damon out of view, "WHEN DID HE PROPOSE!"

Damon popped back into view, "So, what are you two going to do now? Make some hot love tonight?"

Miku suddenly punched her fiancé right in the face, "YOU'RE SO STUPID! DON'T ASK QUESTIONS LIKE THAT!"

Toshiro just stared at his friend with an open mouth before typing,

_**Idiot! We're waiting till after marriage!**_

Shiori looked at Toshiro with a warm smile, "So what are you planning to do Toshiro?"

_**I want to give back to Ichigo for all the things he's done for me. But I need your guys help.**_

For about 30 minutes, Toshiro explained what he wanted to do for Ichigo to everyone, including Momo.

Shiori nodded in approval, "I like that plan. We can keep our end, but the thing is can you Toshiro?"

Everyone looked towards the said man expecting for an answer. They received a small voice almost like a whisper, "Yes, I can."

* * *

Ichigo trudged behind Rangiku from one store to the other for nearly 5 hours. He didn't mind tagging along with her, it's just that she is using him as a mule.

"Come on Ichigo! Put your back into it! There's a sale in this one store today!" called Rangiku who was already a few stores ahead. Ichigo flopped down to a nearby bench and sat there to rest his aching back. Fishing out his phone, he decided to text Toshiro as to what he was up to, but when he sent the message, he didn't get a message back. Raising an eyebrow, he sent a text once again but again got no reply. The orange haired man frowned at the empty text box,

_First he doesn't talk with me after going to the hospital for 3 weeks and now he isn't replying to any of my messages…_

Ichigo stood up, grabbed the bags and went to Rangiku who was looking at some revealing clothing after snapping her phone shut quickly when she saw Ichigo come in.

"Rangiku, we need to go home, now."

Rangiku turned around and took him to the bra section, "What color do you think Miku likes?"

Ichigo frowned when he was ignored, "Rangiku, we need to leave!"

"Why Ichigo?"

Ichigo used his free hand to take Rangiku's and pulled her out of the store, "Toshiro isn't answering his phone. I'm worried."

The busty woman pulled her hand back, "You're such a worry-wart! He's probably taking a nap or something. Don't worry, Momo is with him."

Ichigo let out a sigh, "You're right… maybe I am a worry-wart… Sorry."

Rangiku shook her head, "You're just being a good fiancé, now let's look at some panties!"

The man turned tomato red as he followed Rangiku deeper into the store.

* * *

Toshiro panted as he sat on the couch and everyone was looking at him with a worried expression, "Toshiro, I think today is enough. We'll just continue tomorrow…" said Momo as she gave her cousin a cup of water.

Taking a large gulp down, Toshiro shook his head, 'Today… today is a very special day for me, well to the both of us.'

Miku tilted her head in confusion, "What's today Toshiro?"

'Today is the day when Ichigo and I got together.' Momo and Miku's eyes widen in shock, "We've forgotten that it was today…"

Toshiro nodded, 'That's why I want to make this a special night.'

Damon didn't need to understand sign language to get what was going on, "Alright, we'll keep working before he gets home tonight."

* * *

Ichigo and Rangiku came back rather late the evening and the woman left Ichigo to take the bags inside. Mumbling along the lines, "lazy-bum", and trudged up the stairs to see the light dimmed a bit.

When Ichigo stepped into the house, he knew something was different in the atmosphere. He dropped the bags at the bottom of the stairs and went into the Living Room and saw light coming from the room. When he entered, the sight blew his mind away. There next to the piano stood Toshiro in black slacks and a silvery white button-up sleeveless shirt. He had two black belts attached to his pants in a crisscrossing fashion and another belt wrapped around his neck. He had a familiar smirk on his face. Ichigo stood in awe at the sight of his fiancé, but what really surprised him was Miku, Damon and Shiori in the big screen; dressed up just as nice, and Momo sitting on the piano bench.

"T-Toshiro… what's going on?" asked Ichigo as he took a step forward, but was stopped when Toshiro held up his hand. He then looked behind him and nodded. Damon strummed his guitar to a simple one-two tone, making the melody. Then Shiori added her drums to create the beat and soon Momo, to Ichigo's surprise, started to pound her fingers onto the keys. Then something caught Ichigo's ears; a soft ringing of heavenly bells reached his ears.

**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**

**We don't need**  
**Anything**  
**Or anyone**

Ichigo watched as Toshiro's lips moved along with the words he was listening to.

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me**  
**And just forget the world?**

**I don't quite know**  
**How to say**  
**How I feel**

**Those three words**  
**Are said too much**  
**They're not enough**

Miku strummed her cello along with Momo's music, but Ichigo didn't pay attention to any of that. All that he looked at was his beloved Toshiro. Toshiro's soft voice grew louder and stronger every second he sang the song.

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me**  
**And just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**  
**Before we get too old**  
**Show me a garden**  
**That's bursting into life**

**Let's waste time**  
**Around our heads**

**I need your grace**  
**To remind me**  
**To find my own**

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me**  
**And just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**  
**Before we get too old**  
**Show me a garden**  
**That's bursting into life**

**All that I am**  
**All that I ever was**  
**Is here in your perfect eyes**  
**They're all I can see**

**I don't know where**  
**Confused about how as well**  
**Just know that these things**  
**Will never change for us at all**

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me**  
**And just forget the world?**

Silence filled the room. Toshiro watched Ichigo for any reactions; he grew nervous when he didn't get one. Suddenly Ichigo ran up to Toshiro and kissed passionately that it could be heard through the web cam. Smiles went around everyone's faces and it grew even more when they all heard,

"I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes melted as he heard his name roll from his lover's tongue, "Say it again… my name."

Toshiro pecked Ichigo's lips, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

He couldn't control himself no longer, Ichigo picked Toshiro up bridal style and rushed up to their bedroom; locking the door from the world.

Rangiku walked into the Living room with a huge grin on her face and a bottle of red wine in her hand,

"I guess we won't be needing this. Toshiro's voice… it's so beautiful to hear."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "I'm so happy for the both," said Momo.

Shiori put down her drumsticks and smirked evilly, "Shouldn't they be waiting till after they are married?"

* * *

**Yukiko:** I FINALLY GOT THAT OUT OF MY CHEST! OMG! Sorry for you guys that were hoping for a Lemon scene, but I SWEAR IT'LL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY TOSHIRO CAN SPEAK NOW! I know the medical procedure is WAY off, because it takes MONTHS to gain what Toshiro did. But for the sake of the story, let's keep it that way. The song used in this chapter is called **Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.** Sooo you guys tell me what you think! Stories almost done…OH!

* * *

**THESE ARE THE SUMMARIES FOR THE UPCOMING NEW HITSUxICHI STORY! PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! THANKS! These are just crappy summaries, I promise they will be better later.**

* * *

_**Under the Sea:**_ After being forced to a dare, Toshiro must take a dive in the middle of the ocean by his drunken friends. But what they forgot is that Toshiro can't swim. Just when he thought he was going to die, he sees a handsome young man with orange hair coming to his rescue. Thing is… he has no legs but fins!

_**Our Pack: **_Ichigo is Alpha male in his pack and he is responsible for his family. What happens when a human stumbles into their territory? Will Ichigo kill the human or will love find its way into his heart?

_**World of Dragons:**_ This is a crossover with The Inheritance Cycle (Eragon). There's an influx of a strange world appearing I the skies of the Soul Society. Ichigo, Toshiro, Momo and Rukia are sent forth to investigate this phenomena, but some things must be changed in order to be in balance. Once completed, they enter the World of Dragons.

_**Abracadavre: **_This is a crossover with Harry Potter. Toshiro, Ichigo, Momo, Rangiku, Rukia and Renji were sent on a mission to investigate a certain individual in the wizarding world that spilt his soul into seven parts. All the while protecting a teenage boy name Harry Potter. With the help of a human name Sirius Black, the Soul Reapers are in for a world of magic.

* * *

**So there you have it. Happy voting everyone and I'm so looking forward to writing whatever you guys voted on! See ya laters!**

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	13. Listen to Your Heart

**Yukiko: **So as promised, here is the Lemon scene you all been dying for. But it also means that the story is coming to an end. (enter sad face here) However, do not fear my dear readers, there is a new HitsuIchi story that by your votes, I will write. I **might** decide to write two stories at the same time… If I'm up to it. But currently _Under the Sea_ is winning. If it does, the other stories will be posted up after I get a few chapters in. I've never done a mermaid fic before, so I'm just winging it. But enough of this, I know you guys are droning out now, so I'll get into the Lemon scene NOW!

* * *

**Reviewers Response**

* * *

**SasuShiroEd: **_Toshiro: _Sorry, that's a secret for my eyes only.

**Tuliharja: **_Yukiko: _It is sweet huh? Wish my boyfriend can do that for me… (If you're reading this *wink wink nudge nudge*) Hahaha, but seriously, this chapter will give more. Probably my most productive work I've done in a while.

**Toshiro with Love: **_Yukiko: _I know huh? I'm sad too that I'm putting to an end. (whacks self with a slipper) But not to worry, I plan to write more HitsuIchi stories just for you guys.

**Hotaru Shizuma: **_Yukiko: _I updated! I hope to see you in the new HitsuIchi story!

**Nagoyaka: **_Yukiko: _hooray for fangirl moment! I laughed when I read your review. Made my day. Listen to S H I N E or This Light I See by Toshiro Hitsugaya. I kinda forgot to write it… since I'm busy with school and all, but when I find the time I'll write it and send it to you. :D

**Namna-dono: **_Yukiko: _Thank you for being such a big support for me and the stories. I'm so happy to hear that I am one of your favorite writers. (tears of joy) I plan to write that story for you, but it's up to the votes on which one I'll post up first. But keep this in mind, just give let me post up a couple chapters for the next story and then I'll post up that Harry Potter/Bleach story you want. Deal?

**XIce-and-SnowX: **_Yukiko:_ heheheheh FANGIRL MOMENT! I hope this chapter might give you a spasm… in a good way!

**NimayTheAirbender: **_Yukiko: _Well then, here is that promised Lemon I promised I will write to you all!

**ToraKU: **_Yukiko:_ Yay! I'm so happy that you think that was the best chapter! But I think you might reconsider that thought after you read this chapter. I'm afraid you might go into shock or have a seizure. Enjoy.

* * *

Ichigo dropped Toshiro onto their bed rather harshly because his hormones were at their peak as he stared at his fiancé's red flushed face in the dark. Toshiro stared up at Ichigo with as much lust in his eyes as his lover and began to rip apart Ichigo's shirt. Growling at how the white haired man practically destroyed one of his best shirts, Ichigo grabbed hold of Toshiro's hands and pulled them up above his head. With one hand gripping both of Toshiro's, Ichigo's other hand travelled up and down Toshiro's abdomen in very teasing way. Shutting his eyes in pleasure, Toshiro groaned from the back of his throat and tried to get his hands free but Ichigo's hand is so much bigger than his. Smirking, Ichigo teasingly took hold of Toshiro's pants and slowly pulled them down.

"I-Ichigo! S-Stop teasing and hurry! I-I…" Toshiro panted. Ichigo looked at Toshiro with such love, "What is it that you want Yuki Hime?"

"Please. L-Let my hands g-go… I w-want to t-touch… y-you…"

Ichigo's smirk widen at the words and leaned his head on Toshiro's neck.

"Say it."

Toshiro shifted his head so that his eyes only saw orange.

"Please, Yuki Hime. Say my name."

The white haired man closed his eyes as he leaned his cheek into orange tresses, "Ichigo."

He then felt Ichigo bite into his skin which made him groan in both pain and pleasure.

"I-Ichigo…"

The bite began to hurt but Toshiro didn't care, all he wanted was Ichigo and no one else.

The orange haired man pulled away from the abused neck and planted a hungry kiss on the man below him. Toshiro realized that Ichigo released his hands and he immediately grabbed hold of the orange locks in front of him.

Ichigo busied his hands in removing all of Toshiro's clothes and tossing them to the side somewhere. Out of instinct, Toshiro tried to cover himself up, but Ichigo hled his hands away.

"No don't. I want to see my Yuki Hime. Don't' hide; shine." Ichigo said as he raked his eyes up and down Toshiro slightly muscular frame.

Blushing, Toshiro removed his hands from his body and placed them instead by his side. Ichigo knew Toshiro's hair color was natural but when he saw the patch of white in the lower regions, he accidently let out a chuckle; which made Toshiro assume the wrong idea.

"What's so funny Ichigo?" asked Toshiro with a slight angered tone in his voice.

Shaking his head Ichigo smiled at Toshiro, "No, I'm sorry Yuki Hime. I just… It's just that your hair color really is natural."

He earned a smack at the side of his head and only laughed even harder. As revenge, Toshiro ripped off the rest of Ichigo's clothes and disposed of them to the side.

"Hey! Not cool Toshiro."

The said man pulled up and pecked Ichigo on the cheek, "I'm sorry. But you're taking forever."

Ichigo leaned over and he practically licked the neck before him.

"Ahhh…" Toshiro sighed out and clung to his fiancé as a hand moved down his chest thumbing over his nipples as it moved lower and lower. Ichigo grunted and grind down on Toshiro, he gasped and tugged on the orange hair.

"M-more, I-Ichigo…" Toshiro moaned.

He let out a yelp when he was suddenly flipped again. Ichigo then pulled Toshiro up towards him. He was on his hands and knees.

Toshiro shivered when a hand started to travel up his inner thigh. He panted and tried to lean into the touch.

Slick fingers entered Toshiro, trying to prepare him and he hissed as the three fingers began to stretch. Toshiro whimpered and a tear fell down his cheek from the sting.

"Yuki Hime does it hurt? I'll stop if you want me to," said Ichigo with a worried expression as he saw the lone tear on Toshiro's cheek.

"N-No, I'm fine. It's just, I've never done this before…"

Toshiro relaxed when hot breath landed on his lower back that gave way to gentle kisses. Ichigo turned his fingers inside and Toshiro yelled out in pleasure.

"Ichigo… I-I'm ready… p-please… Ahh."

Ichigo placed more kisses on his back before pulling his fingers away and angling himself at Toshiro's entrance. He cried out on the first thrust. Ichigo immediately pinpointed the place inside that made Toshiro unwind in ecstasy. Ichigo stroked Toshiro's member in time with his thrusts, Toshiro could feel his arms and legs go weak and felt like he was falling. With a deep thrust, Ichigo pushed his lover forward and down onto the bed.

"Ahhhhn, Ichigo I'm… I…" he couldn't finish his sentence but Ichigo understood.

"J-Just a little longer… please wait for me."

He quickened his pace and tightened his grip on Toshiro lower member. Ichigo's moans were quiet but Toshiro could hear them now that they were closer. They moaned together before coming at the same time. Letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, Ichigo slipped out of Toshiro and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I love you Toshiro."

Toshiro leaned closer to Ichigo and cuddled next to his warmth, "I love you too, Ichigo."

He knew that they were both hot, sweaty and sticky, but that didn't matter at all. Just as long they have each other in one another's arms nothing else matters.

* * *

Ichigo woke up to the sounds of giggles at their door. He had covered himself and Toshiro up with their comforter during the night so that no one would see them in their naked glory. He looked to his side to see Toshiro still fast asleep but with a satisfied smile on his face. He hadn't seen that smile since Toshiro moved in with him, the time he proposed to Toshiro and right now. Smiling himself, Ichigo kissed Toshiro's temple before slowly moving out of the bed to retrieve his pants. He first noticed how sticky and wet we was but he didn't care, since it was Toshiro's doing. Pulling on his pants, Ichigo strolled over to the door and pulled it open to reveal Momo and Rangiku listening in.

"I-Ichigo! Good morning! This isn't what it looks like…" Momo tried to explain and blushed as she saw her cousin's fiancé half naked in front of her.

Rangiku had the most devious facial expression Ichigo has ever seen, "So Ichigo… you and Toshiro huh?"

Ichigo would usually yell at her for making such things, but he was too much in a good mood to do it, all he did was grin right back.

"Yes, yes we did Rangiku. So what did you guys do last night?" asked Ichigo as he closed the door to let Toshiro sleep on and moved down the staircase.

"We just talked with Damon, Miku and Shiori for a while, but when they left we watched The Proposal. Ryan Reynolds is sooo hot, he kinda reminds me of you Ichigo," smiled Rangiku as she watched Ichigo pour himself a glass of orange juice from the kitchen.

Momo looked at Ichigo, "Do you want me to whip you both something to eat? I know that you two didn't eat dinner last night."

Ichigo let out a thoughtful expression, "Curry sounds good right now and some slices of watermelon if we have some."

Momo nodded and went next to Ichigo and pulled out her supplies. "I'm going to need the kitchen, please leave."

Toshiro then came down the stairs, half naked like Ichigo, rubbing his eyes from sleep. Ichigo immediately walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Toshiro's neck in a backwards hug.

"Good morning everyone," Toshiro greeted. Rangiku squealed and ran over to hug Toshiro's face into her breast.

"Oh Toshiro! You're voice is so amazing! I don't I'll ever get enough from just hearing it."

Toshiro peeled himself away from her and took Ichigo's hand before running out of the house and into the sunrise in the horizon beach.

"Finally some peace and quiet," said Toshiro. He suddenly felt a heavy weight on his shoulders and saw Ichigo leaning on him while looking out to the sunrise.

"Beautiful."

Toshiro smiled and gazed at the sun, "Yeah it is."

Ichigo chuckled lightly, "I meant you Yuki Hime."

Blushing Toshiro turned his head so that it rested on Ichigo's head. "There's a song I heard in the radio the other day coming back from the hospital… It's really nice."

Ichigo picked Toshiro up and sat down on this sand with Toshiro on his lap, "And what song would that be? Can you sing it to me?"

Toshiro nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, he placed his ear above where Ichigo's heart is. He could hear the soothing rhythm of Ichigo's heart, "The song is sung by a lady… I don't know if it'll make a difference if I sing it."

"Anything you sing will be like angels to my ears, Yuki Hime."

Toshiro chuckled lightly, "That was so cheesy Ichigo."

The orange haired man pouted, "Don't hate my cheese. Sing it please."

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea**

**You've built a love but that love falls apart**

**Your little piece of heaven turns to dark****  
****Listen to your heart**

**When he's calling for you**

**Listen to your heart**

**There's nothing else you can do**

Ichigo listened to his lover's voice and recognized the song right away and decided to jump into the beat.

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams**

Toshiro smiled when he heard his fiancé sing the song. He was so happy that they have yet another song they can have together. Looking at each other and smiling they decided to make it into a duet.

**Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye  
Listen to your heart**

When they finished singing, the two didn't care who was watching and openly kissed one another with the sunrise giving warmth to their bodies.

"I love you Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And I love you, soon to be Toshiro Hitsugaya Kurosaki."

**The End**

* * *

**Yukiko:** Is this really the end? WHA? I didn't expect this! HAHAHA DON'T HATE ME! I'm sorry. But I was like half wanting to end it because I want to get started on the NEW HitsuIchi story… and half not wanting to end it because I feel like I'm missing something… but you get what you get.

**Ichigo:** Yukiko, you should a side one-shot of me and Toshiro's wedding. That will probably make your readers happy.

**Toshiro:** Yes and make it a Lemon one-shot too. Your readers deserves it.

**Yukiko:** Okay! I'll make a side story. Thank you all for reading both Silent Love at Concert B & Listen to Your Heart. Your reviews and words of support has made me that happiest girl in the world. So, see you guys soon for the new HitsuIchi story, the poll will close on Wednesday! Later!

_Signing Out_

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


End file.
